


If You Trust Me

by MonkeyLuv



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Robron wedding, Smut, completed story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLuv/pseuds/MonkeyLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These stories are in an alternate universe where Robert and Aaron find happiness together, with minor bouts of angst thrown in from time to time. In later chapters, I've added more humour, innuendo and, well, sex. </p><p>This work was initially completed in December, 2015 but I've revised the first chapter and made some minor edits to subsequent chapters.</p><p>The first chapter is an alternate ending to the 16 June, 2015 episode when Robert attempts to locate Vic and Adam who are on the run by searching for clues on Adam's mobile. After reviewing photos and videos of Aaron on the mobile, Robert finally realises the mistake he made by choosing Chrissie over Aaron and sets about making things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where could Vic and that prat be? A week had passed since Adam and Victoria disappeared and the only person who might know their whereabouts was keeping his lips sealed. Robert grabbed Adam’s mobile again in frustration, convinced that it must contain some clue to their daft plan. He’d already pillaged Adam’s emails and texts, disgusted by the volume to and from Aaron. Robert couldn’t imagine that Adam’s pics would contain any clues but his growing annoyance was making him desperate.

Robert’s stomach lurched as the first few photos revealed Adam snogging his little sister. He quickly deleted the lot of them but froze when a picture of Aaron appeared on the screen. He was sticking his tongue out and grinning at the camera, his head cocked sideways. Robert couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous photo. Suddenly, his laughter died away. He stared at the picture, remembering when Aaron let his guard down and allowed him see this silly side. It didn’t happen often but he felt at those moments that Aaron bared his true self to him. No defensiveness. No anger. Just a vulnerable, playful kid really.

Yet again, Robert’s desire to be with Aaron surfaced to the level of consciousness, followed by a sickening realisation that it may never happen due to his own fear and stupidity. He shook his head, trying to chase away the thoughts flooding his brain. He swiped to the next photo in an attempt to distract himself but was confronted with Adam and Aaron’s faces, cheek-to-cheek. A “play” button appeared over their image and, without thinking about it, Robert started the video.

Adam and Aaron appeared on the screen side by side in the Portakabin. Muffled music played in the background and the duo began posturing to the beat. The music seemed familiar but it wasn’t until the lads started singing that Robert realised it was “Who Let the Dogs Out”. As the mates carried on with their obnoxious rendition of the song, Scrappy joined in, madly barking as Adam and Aaron burst out laughing. The lads tried to go on with the song but Scrappy’s barking drowned them out. Finally, Adam grabbed Aaron’s face and playfully kissed him on the forehead before turning to calm Scrappy. Red colour flooded Aaron’s cheeks and the video ended.

All thoughts about finding Vic and Adam forgotten, Robert continued to hit the “play” button, repeatedly watching the lads’ performance. He paused now and then to examine the details: Aaron’s attempts to look serious before they start singing; how Aaron and Adam dance in sync; the look in Aaron’s eyes when Adam kisses him. Robert’s hatred towards Adam surged but was no longer linked to his running off with his sister. Robert wanted Aaron to look at him with as much adoration and longing as he did with Adam.

Suddenly, Robert was filled with an overwhelming desire to be with Aaron: to cradle his face in his hands and taste him on his lips. To feel the rough tickle of his stubble on his cheek and breathe in his potent, almost spicy scent. To be with the one person who had ever truly accepted him for who he was.

Robert was about to start the video again when Chrissie’s voice broke his reverie.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you”.

Robert quickly slid the mobile between the cushions and forced a tight smile on his face.

“What are you doing in here all alone anyway”?

“Just thinking about my gorgeous wife, of course”, said Robert as he pulled Chrissie onto the sofa with him.

Chrissie’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in Robert’s trousers brought on by his repeated viewing of Aaron’s video. Believing she was the source of his obvious pleasure, she draped herself across Robert’s lap.

Chrissie’s giggle irritated Robert as she leaned in to kiss him. He forced himself to kiss her back, pretending that she was Aaron. They hadn’t had sex in ages, since before Chrissie had learned of Robert’s involvement in the raid on Home Farm. Chrissie moved quickly, unbuttoning Robert’s shirt and then attacking the button on his trousers. Robert desperately tried imagining that it was Aaron who was taking control but it was impossible. Chrissie’s touch was too soft, her skin too smooth. Though he’d felt revulsion at her touch before, he’d always been able to fake it for the sake of keeping the lifestyle he’d desired. Now though, while the fantasy of snogging Aaron still danced before his eyes, Robert pushed Chrissie off his lap.

Pouting, Chrissie asked, “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this”.

“I do. I do. It’s just that I’ve got a meeting to go to. That’s all”. After buttoning himself up, Robert kissed Chrissie on the forehead and ambled out of the room.

Chrissie remained on the sofa, frustrated by Robert’s clear lack of interest. He should have been desperate to be with her. What was wrong with him? Chrissie was pulled from her thoughts when she caught a glimmer out of the corner of her eye. She reached her hands between the cushions and fished out Adam’s mobile. No passcode was required so swiping her finger on the screen brought up an image of Aaron with his mate. Chrissie swiped through more images, mostly of Aaron but some of people she didn’t know. Why on earth would Robert seemingly have Aaron’s mobile? She pondered this for a bit before grabbing the phone and heading out of the room.

 

Robert drove aimlessly after heading out for his imaginary meeting. Uninvited, memories flooded his consciousness: Aaron’s blue eyes, brooding and intense, flicking between Robert’s eyes and his mouth. The rough tickle of Aaron’s stubble as his tongue teased his chest and traced a path down to his crotch. The quickening of Aaron’s breath as Robert kissed circles around his nipples while gently tracing his finger along Aaron’s scars. Their throaty moans as they came in unison, Robert clutching Aaron so tightly that no space existed between them.

Suddenly, he came to, realising that he’d pulled up to the pub. More than anything, Robert needed to find Aaron and convince him that they belonged together. Chrissie was the safe choice, but Aaron was his soulmate.

Before having a chance to reconsider, Robert popped out of the car and nearly ran straight into Aaron as he pushed through the pub door. Aaron glowered at Robert, barely containing his anger with him.

“Look where you’re going, you git”!

“Aaron. I need to talk to you. It’s urgent”.

“Yeah? Well I’ve got nothing more to say to you so you can stuff your mad crusade to find Adam and Victoria”!

Aaron attempted to push past Robert but Robert blocked his way. Instinct kicked in and Aaron shoved Robert as hard as he could. Aaron was immediately filled with regret when Robert fell to the ground in a heap.

“Shit! Are you okay”? Aaron asked as he huddled over Robert. He saw that road rash was already blossoming on Robert’s jawline. Against his better judgment, Aaron helped Robert up and took him through the door to the back entrance. Robert seemed dazed so Aaron eased him onto the stairs and went in search of some ice. When he returned, Robert was holding his head in his hands.

“Here you go mate. Get this on your face”, Aaron said softly as he extended the dishcloth filled with ice.

Robert remained motionless, his face still buried in his hands.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably, rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of Robert. He slowly lifted Robert’s face up until they were eye to eye. Tears were silently streaming down Robert’s cheeks and Aaron’s heart skipped a beat, worried that he’d seriously hurt Robert.

Tears swam in Aaron’s own eyes as he gently brushed Robert’s tears from his cheeks. The pain radiating from Robert was almost palpable and Aaron instinctively knew that it was much more than the scraped jaw causing Robert’s anguish. Slowly, Aaron’s face drifted closer to Robert’s until their lips were touching. Gently, Aaron started kissing Robert, his hands still cradling Robert’s face. Robert kissed him back, becoming more urgent as the seconds passed. As Robert nibbled on Aaron’s lip then probed his tongue into his mouth, Aaron pulled away slightly to look Robert in the eyes.

Desperation and sorrow, regret and desire flashed across Robert’s face in an instant. Still holding Robert’s face with one hand, Aaron used the other to brush his unruly blond hair back.

“You’ve always been the one in control. Let me take the lead this time, if you trust me”.

Without hesitation, Robert stood up and extended his hand to Aaron. Shocked by Robert’s quick response, Aaron took him by the hand and began leading him up the stairs.

“I think Aaron just left but let me take a look upstair…”. Diane’s voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence. Aaron and Robert stood on the staircase, hand in hand. Chrissie’s voice in her ear startled her back to reality.

“No, it looks like he went out, Chrissie. I’ll let him know that you’re looking for him when I see him”.

Aaron tried breaking his hand free from Robert’s, his mind raced with lies to explain why he and Diane’s stepson were holding hands, heading up to his bedroom. Robert’s fingers remained firmly entangled with his. Aaron looked over at Robert in disbelief. What was he playing at?

For a moment, no one spoke. Aaron finally stopped struggling to free himself from Robert’s grip. Robert looked so vulnerable, tears still staining his cheeks, a bright red scrape along his jawline. Diane stood gaping while she tried to process what she was seeing.

“Diane”, Robert began, “there’s something I need to tell you”. Their fingers still tightly entwined, Robert gave a tug, forcing Aaron beside him on the landing. “I’m in love with Aaron. I have been for some time but it’s taken me a while to realise just how much I need him”.

Aaron looked down at the floor, biting his lip. He was scared that this was a dream, like the millions of others he’d had of Robert confessing his true feelings for him. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Confusion flashed across Diane’s face. “I’m sorry, love. I don’t understand what you’re saying. Are…are you gay”?

Aaron braced himself. This was it. The moment Robert would return to insisting that he was straight and declaring his undying love for Chrissie.

Robert sighed. “It’s complicated. I don’t see myself as gay or straight. I’ve always been attracted to both women and men but I hid the part of me that wanted to be with blokes. Aaron’s the first man that I’ve ever truly loved and he’s the reason that I can no longer hide this part of me”.

Robert turned to face Aaron and lifted his chin up so that Aaron was forced to look into his eyes.

“Aaron, I choose you. I want to be with you. I know that I’ve been a miserable prat and I don’t deserve to have a chance with you after all I’ve put you through, but if there’s any way you can forgive me, well, I’ll make it worth your while”. Robert grinned at Aaron and Aaron scoffed, shaking his head from side to side. For a moment, panic filled Robert as he thought his arrogance had once again destroyed any chance he had to be with the man he loved.

A fleeting smile passed on Aaron’s lips before he pulled Robert down into a sultry kiss. Aaron was instantly intoxicated by Robert’s musky scent and the salty taste of his lips. He felt himself growing hard as Robert once again slid his tongue in to explore his mouth.

“Ahem”, Diane cleared her throat. The pair broke apart, Aaron turned bright red and stared at the floor. Robert took Aaron’s hand into his own and beamed at Diane.

Diane moved towards the couple and gently placed her hand on Robert’s cheek. “Pet, that took a lot of courage and I truly want you—and Aaron—to be happy. But I’m afraid that you’re forgetting one small detail: you’re married. And Chrissie was just on the phone looking for Aaron”.

Aaron wrestled his hand from Robert’s. “This is a mistake, Robert. We can’t ruin other people’s lives just because we want to be together. Chrissie will be destroyed, Lawrence will make our lives miserable and Lachlan will lose his stepdad. You need to go back to your real life, Robert”.

“Diane. Can you give us a minute”?

“Take all the time you need, love. I think I need a drink anyway”. Diane chuckled softly, closing the door to the hallway as she left the couple alone.

“I know how much it destroyed you as a kid to have your family torn apart. I get that. I really do. But this is different, Aaron. Look, I wish I could have been man enough on my wedding day to end things with Chrissie like you told me. But I was still deluding myself at that point, trying to convince myself that what you and I had wasn’t real. It’s only through being with Chrissie and forced away from you that I’ve realised my mistake”.

Aaron pulled away, refusing to meet Robert’s eyes. This was too much for him. Too much to believe that Robert was really going to fight to be with him. He wanted to believe him so much but knew he couldn’t trust him.

“Aaron. Aaron. Please look at me”, Robert’s voice was desperate. Aaron slowly raised his eyes up to meet Robert’s.

Robert placed his hands on Aaron’s waist and pulled him a step closer. Aaron’s pulse quickened as he licked his lips, his eyes darting over Robert’s face.

“I know I have a lot to do to make things right between us, and I will. I promise. It’s just that you were going to show me what it’s like when you’re in charge and I can’t think of a better way to start earning your trust than by doing just that”.

Robert leaned down and smiled as he kissed Aaron. Aaron hungrily kissed him back, melting into Robert until he remembered that he was the one in control now. Aaron pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. He took Robert by the collar of his jacket and led him up the stairs.


	2. Love is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fast-forwards two months from the end of the first chapter. The villagers have learned of the affair and Robert and Aaron are sharing a room together at the pub, to Chas' dismay. After a nasty row with Chas, Robert takes drastic action to procure a future with Aaron.
> 
> I gloss over most of the negativity that surely took place in the intervening months because I just wanted to focus on Aaron and Robert finding some happiness together.

Robert slumped on top of Aaron, unable to move or even breathe. The Portakabin had been filled with their noises: grunts, guttural moans, and the occasional exclamation of “Oh fuck!”. But the Portakabin had fallen silent and their sounds were now replaced by scent: sweat co-mingling with cum. After one last shudder into Aaron, Robert finally found himself able to take in several shallow breaths. Aaron’s breathing was already starting to slow beneath him and Robert leaned in to firmly lick along Aaron’s neck where his whiskers vanish.

“Oi Robert! You trying to kill me? Let me come down from this fuck before you start on me again”, Aaron grumbled in mock aggravation.

Robert smiled into Aaron’s neck as he eased off the licking. He loved knowing all of Aaron’s sweet spots: to be able to make Aaron hard in an instant. Unexpectedly, their passion had increased after their affair had dramatically been made public. Aaron had been worried that Robert would get bored with him now that they were no longer sneaking around behind Chrissie’s back. If anything, the chance to properly be together had enhanced their sex life. Having time to explore each other’s bodies, to linger with their tongues and fingers, they’d become experts on what drove the other mad.

“Go on. Admit it: you can’t get enough of me”, Robert growled into Aaron’s ear.

Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled. Robert was an arrogant bastard, but he was Aaron’s arrogant bastard. Robert gently slid out of him and chucked off his condom. Aaron sat up beside him, slowly running his eyes over his boyfriend’s naked body. Robert smiled at Aaron’s obvious appreciation and placed his hand on Aaron’s cheek, roughly flicking his thumb through his whiskers. Aaron leaned forward resting his forehead against Robert’s, his hand encircled Robert’s wrist. Their knees and thighs rubbed up against each other, connecting them again at multiple points. Aaron closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Three months ago, this would have just been a fantasy playing out in his head. He still couldn’t believe that Robert had told Chrissie himself about their affair.

As expected, news of their secret romance had not gone over well, particularly at Home Farm. Chrissie and Lawrence had gone to great lengths to make their lives difficult but most of Aaron’s friends and family had been supportive. Diane was thrilled to let Robert move into the pub while Chas was decidedly less so. The lads quickly gave up the pretense of separate rooms but were cautiously navigating the complexities of sharing a home with Aaron’s mum and Robert’s step-mum.

Aaron eventually opened his eyes and pulled away from his lover. As much as he wanted to go another round with Robert, he was expecting a delivery in 15 minutes and figured the delivery bloke may not appreciate the sight of two men shagging on a blanket in the Portakabin.

Robert sulked as Aaron got dressed, disappointed that they weren’t going to continue their fun. Though they were sharing a bed at the pub, the walls were far too thin for much action there. The few times they’d had sex in their room, they were treated to disdainful glares and nasty insults across the breakfast table from Chas the next morning.

Robert reluctantly pulled on his tight white t-shirt and was just buttoning his jeans when the Portakabin door opened.

“Oh god, not again lads!” Adam grabbed a can of air freshener from the shelf and began spraying. “It smells like a brothel in here”.

“Well, you would know, you perv”, Aaron coughed as he swatted away at the cloud of air freshener.

“Watch it! That perv is married to my baby sister, remember”. Robert and Adam had reached a tenuous truce, thanks to Aaron’s brokering skills. They were never going to be best mates but they tried to get along for Aaron’s sake.

“I’d best be off. Places to go, people to see. You know how it is”. Robert leaned down and gave Aaron one last lingering kiss before heading out the door. Aaron bit his lip and blushed, unable to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Oh man! You’ve got it so bad for him, mate”! Adam grinned at Aaron’s obvious embarrassment.

“Do not”! Aaron always reverted to childish retorts when Adam teased him.

“Do too! I thought the honeymoon period would be over by now but you lads are always going at it. I’d tell you to get a room but you’ve already got one! Why you choose to use the Portakabin floor instead of your bed is beyond me”.

“Yeah? Well if you had to face my mum after she’d heard you having your way with me, how would you feel”?

Adam laughed. “Good point, son! Chas has a way of killing the mood, doesn’t she? Is she still threatening to lace Rob’s cereal with rat poison”?

“Nah. She’s moved on to threatening to cut the crotch out of all his trousers. She says that since he can’t keep his dick in his trousers anyway…”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Adam let out one last blast of the air freshener before opening the door for the delivery driver.

 

When Aaron returned home after spending hours shifting metal at the scrapyard, he was greeted by the sight of Robert hunched over his laptop. Aaron slid up beside him and began massaging Robert’s tight shoulders. Robert moaned in appreciation as he closed his eyes and melted into Aaron’s firm grip.

“Making any headway with your latest idea?” Aaron asked as he continued to rub small circles with his thumbs along the base of Robert’s neck.

“Yeah. I set up a meeting for tomorrow with that estate agent in Hotten. He seemed keen to hear my proposal for improving their web sales”. Robert had escaped his marriage with the money he’d squirrelled away in a private account and his remarkable good luck intact. There seemed to be no shortage of companies willing to hire him for his knack of making them money.

Aaron was now tracing his fingers down either side of Robert’s spine, gently working out knots as he encountered them. Robert sighed as he felt himself growing hard under Aaron’s expert touch. He breathed in Aaron’s heady scent and when he could stand it no longer, he reached around Aaron’s waist and pulled him round to face him. Robert swiftly moved to pull Aaron’s trackies down but Aaron stopped him.

“Not here Robert! My mum or Diane could walk in any minute”.

“That’s half the fun, isn’t it? Knowing we could get caught”, Robert said with a sly grin.

“Yeah? Well it was close enough this morning with Adam”, Aaron scolded as he pushed Robert’s hands away. “Besides, I need a shower. I stink from hauling scrap all day”.

“Eh, your loss mate”. Robert turned back to his laptop as Aaron headed upstairs.

Aaron stuck his iPod in the cradle and turned on the taps. After stripping off his filthy clothes, he stepped under the warm stream of water and felt his muscles begin to relax as music emanated from the speakers. He closed his eyes as he lathered up his hair, quietly singing along to Seether’s live acoustic version of “Fine Again”. Suddenly, Fall Out Boy’s annoying “Centuries” began blaring over the speakers. Aaron opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to find Robert sliding back the shower curtain and slinking into the bath with him. Aaron shot him a dirty look.

“You’re gonna have to get a better taste in music if this relationship’s gonna work, mate”.

Robert grasped Aaron from behind and started nibbling on his earlobe.

“Is it even possible for you to go like ten minutes without thinking about sex”? Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert answered by grabbing his cock and giving it a squeeze. Robert began singing along with the song at the top of his lungs:

“I can’t stop ‘til the whole world knows my name, because I was only born inside my dreams. Until you die for me, as long as there’s a light, my shadows over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia”. It was as if Robert himself had written the song extolling his own greatness. Aaron had come to learn that a lot of Robert’s arrogance was faked bravado to cover up his insecurities. He longed for the day when Robert would drop the act with him and just be himself.

Aaron turned around to face Robert and his frustration immediately dissipated. Robert may not be able to say what Aaron needed to hear yet but his eyes always gave away the truth. Aaron stood up on his toes to kiss Robert and Robert greedily returned the kiss, making Aaron light-headed in the process. Hands began roving and Robert dropped to his knees to devote his attention to Aaron’s growing hardness.

Suddenly, the music was replaced by Chas’ shrill voice. “Aaron! What have I told you about flippin' blasting your music”. The lock on the bathroom door had been broken for ages and Chas thought nothing of walking in to reprimand her son. Robert scrambled to his feet while Aaron grabbed for a towel for both of them to hide behind. Robert slid behind Aaron and turned off the water, displaying a rare look of guilt.

“Mum! What are you doing? Can’t you give a bloke his privacy”?

Ignoring Aaron’s outrage and embarrassment, Chas defiantly shifted her gaze from her son to Robert. Shaking her head and smirking, Chas addressed the pair. “Bloke? Not the word I would use to describe him. Tosser? Sure. Wanker? You bet. Pillock! Plonker! Prat! Why couldn’t you have just stayed with Chrissie and left my boy alone”? Chas was yelling now and was soon joined in the doorway by Diane who had the decency to look at the floor rather than the two men hiding behind a towel.

“Mum, please! Don’t do this”. Aaron wanted to defend Robert and get his mum to back off but he couldn’t help but feel like he was ten years old and being scolded for screwing up yet again. Robert could sense his desperation and squeezed Aaron’s shoulder in a show of strength.

“Come on Chas. Let’s let the boys get dressed. I’ll make us some tea and then we can _calmly_ discuss what’s going on”.

Chas glowered at the men but allowed Diane to steer her from the bathroom. When the door at last closed, Aaron and Robert stumbled out of the bath together. Aaron could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he didn’t want Robert to know the extent of his distress. He quickly dried himself off with the towel, trying to keep his back to Robert. For once, Robert was silent as he too dried off and pulled on his clothes.

Their two months together had heightened their preternatural ability to communicate without using words. Robert knew that Aaron’s response was more than just about being caught in the shower with his boyfriend. Once Aaron was dressed, Robert pulled him into a comforting hug. Aaron let out a quiet cry and finally allowed the tears to flow from his eyes. Robert gently swayed with him in his arms until he heard Aaron’s breathing slow down. He cautiously pulled back from Aaron, taking both of his hands into his own. Aaron avoided eye contact but Robert stooped down to bring himself into Aaron’s line of sight.

“I’m so sorry Robert. Those were horrible names my mum called you. I wanted to defend you but she makes me feel that big”. Aaron sniffled as he admitted how worthless Chas could make him feel.

“Aaron, it’s okay. I can stick up for myself. I figured for once that I best not get into it with your mum. I mean, facing off with her when I’m dressed is intimidating enough. Taking on Chas while I’m naked and there are scissors and knives about, that would be utter stupidity”.

Aaron couldn’t help but snigger at the image that Robert’s words painted in his head. Robert smiled in return, relieved that he could at last lighten the mood.

“Why don’t we go downstairs and face the music. Remember that we’re in this together, though, okay”? Robert planted a gentle kiss on Aaron’s forehead and led him down the stairs.

 

The next day, Aaron was at the scrapyard when he received a text from Robert directing him to meet him outside Woodbine Cottage. The discussion the night before with Chas and Diane had been interminable with Chas insisting that Robert move out and Diane insisting that he stay. Aaron had finally walked out after developing a headache and Robert eventually tracked him down at Vic and Adam’s. Thankfully, the newlywed couple consoled them with beer and wine and let them stay in their spare room for the night. Robert left for his meeting in Hotten before Aaron had managed to drag himself out of bed that morning.

Aaron headed over to the former home of Edna Birch, curious as to what he might find. Edna and Sandy had both recently moved into a care home and Aaron couldn’t imagine why Robert would propose to meet at their old cottage.

Robert was standing by the front door looking particularly gorgeous in a blue suit. His blond hair was mussed and it looked like he’d been running his fingers through it over and over again. He was pacing back and forth when Aaron walked up.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak but Robert raised his finger up to Aaron’s lips.

“Do you trust me?” Robert asked as his blue-green eyes searched Aaron’s.

“What”?

“Do you trust me?” Robert implored, more urgently this time.

Aaron scoffed, unsure of how to react to Robert who rarely appeared nervous or vulnerable to him.

“Yeah course I do, you ninny”.

Robert smiled as he took Aaron’s hand into his own and pressed something into his palm. Aaron pulled back his hand and unfurled his fingers to discover an old key. He looked up to Robert questioningly.

“Remember that meeting I had this morning with that estate agent in Hotten? Well, when I walked into his office I spotted a picture of Woodbine Cottage on his desk. Edna put it up for sale just yesterday and they hadn’t even gotten a “For Sale” sign out for it yet”.

Aaron struggled to follow Robert’s rush of words.

“While we were discussing how to increase his web sales, I couldn’t stop thinking about this cottage. I realised this could be the solution to our problems and I made him an offer, cash in hand”.

“What are saying Robert”? Aaron slowly shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m saying, Aaron Livesy, that I want you to move in with me. Here. Now”.

Aaron looked down at the ground, gently tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. Robert’s stomach began to lurch as Aaron’s silence dragged on.

Finally, Aaron looked up at Robert, his face unreadable.

“You do know that it smells like old-age pensioners in there”, Aaron at last responded with a smile curling on the edge of his lips.

Robert put his hands on Aaron’s waist and pulled him in close. “Oh yeah? Well I have a pretty good idea what the place will smell like once we get settled in there. So…is that a yes”?

“Yes”! Aaron let out a laugh as Robert nearly tackled him with an enthusiastic hug.

“You realise that we’ll be stripping floral wallpaper for weeks, don’t you”? Aaron had his arms wrapped around Robert’s neck, oblivious to the people glancing at them while passing by.

“Well, as long as the wallpaper isn’t the only thing getting stripped” Robert responded with his signature cocky grin.

“Oh! But we have to save the beaded curtain! I want to move it into the bedroom”, Aaron responded, clearly ignoring Robert’s smutty innuendo.

“Hang on a minute. How do you know so much about the inside of Woodbine Cottage? Don’t tell me you and Edna had a fling” Robert asked,  one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Aaron playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t be daft! My fling was with Sandy, you muppet”.

Robert burst out laughing at the image of his boyfriend consorting with the octogenarian father of the local vicar.

“Oh Aaron. This is why I love you”. Aaron barely had time to register his words before Robert cradled his face in his hands and kissed him eagerly. Aaron energetically kissed him back, swiftly probing his tongue into Robert’s mouth. Robert began moaning softly as the pair gently swayed together in front of the green door to their cottage.

Suddenly aware of their very public display of affection, Aaron pulled away from Robert and glanced around, grateful to find they didn’t have an audience. Aaron promptly stuck the key in the door and opened it. He then led Robert by the tie into their new home, kicking the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Fall Out Boy fans out there! "Centuries" just seemed perfect to describe Robert but I can't see Aaron being a fan of their music.


	3. Souls Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of renovations lead Robert and Aaron to fight but the pair can't stay mad at each other for long. This chapter is a bit more explicit than earlier ones so, if that's not your cup of tea, you may want to give it a miss.

“Seriously? You want the front door to remain putrid green”? Robert shook his head at Aaron in disbelief.

“And what colour do you wanna paint it? Oh wait, let me guess: white!” Aaron snapped back.

Robert and Aaron were nearing the end of their renovation of Woodbine Cottage and had remarkably managed to avoid a major fight until now. Weeks of stripping wallpaper, gutting rooms and painting walls were taking its toll on the couple. There had been plenty of disagreements along the way but the pair had become surprisingly adept at compromise, a skill neither man had much experience with prior to moving in together.

Although Aaron generally didn’t give a toss about the decor, he’d objected to Robert’s desire to paint every room white: it reminded him too much of the sterile hospital environment he’d been surrounded by following Jackson’s accident. After some heated discussions, Robert finally got a white ultra-modern kitchen while the rest of the cottage was painted in tones of grey and blue.

“I guess I shouldn’t expect you, a scrapper, to understand fine taste”, Robert spat out.

“Oh here we go! I knew it’d come out eventually. You’re such a snob, Robert”.

Robert eyed Aaron angrily. “Remember who’s paying for all of this Aaron! Let’s make a deal, shall we? When you start to contribute towards the cost of the cottage, let alone the renovations, you can have a say in the colour of the front door”.

Aaron glared at Robert, his nostrils flaring. “I don’t need this. I’m going to work”. Aaron grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

“That’s right. Walk out on me. Very mature Aaron”, yelled Robert as Aaron slammed the door behind him. Robert dropped to the sofa in a huff.

Just over four months ago, Robert had been in charge at Home Farm. He’d had a beautiful wife, a full bank account and the envy of many. And he’d walked away from that life for this: a cottage being dragged kicking and screaming into the 21st century and a moody boyfriend. Well, a gorgeous moody boyfriend with whom he’d had the most spectacular mind-blowing sex of his life. Aaron knew Robert as no other person had: he accepted him wholly. Robert knew without a doubt that Aaron was his soulmate.

“Shit!” Robert screamed at the empty walls. He leapt from the sofa and paced around the room. Still filled with anger, though now mostly at himself, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

 

“I can’t believe I went off on him over the colour of the front door”. Robert accepted the cup of tea Victoria offered him.

“Sounds like a pretty silly argument to me, Rob. I’m sure he’ll get over it”.

“Yeah, well of course I couldn’t keep my gob shut and I made it into more than just the colour of the door”.

Victoria levelled Robert with a look to say that she was all too familiar with his knack for stepping in it. “What have you done, Robert”?

Robert couldn’t bear to look at his sister as he confessed. “I told him that it was unsurprising that he had no taste, being a scrapper and all”.

“Oh Rob! You didn’t! You know how sensitive Aaron is about that”!

“It gets worse. I went and threw the whole money thing in his face as well: told him that he could help with decisions when he started to contribute financially”.

Victoria was silent for so long that Robert was forced to look up to ensure that she was still in the room with him. The look on Vic’s face confirmed his fears that he had once again gone too far.

“What are you doing Rob? It’s like carnage every time you open your mouth! Aaron’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you and you seem determined to ruin it”.

“I know Vic. I know! Fuck! What am I gonna do”?

“You’ve gotta be honest with him, Rob. I mean, have you ever told him how much he means to you”?

“Come on Vic. This is Aaron you’re talking about. Do you think he really wants to sit down and have a conversation about feelings with me”?

“Yeah, Rob, I do”.

 

Robert got back to the cottage in the early evening just as the skies opened up. From the shift in the wind and the deep thunder rolling across the dales, he could tell that a big storm was on the way. Robert worried about Aaron at the scrapyard which surely was the last place to be during a lightning storm. He had just grabbed his jacket and was about to go looking for Aaron when the front door opened.

Before he had a chance to react, Scrappy jumped up on Robert with such force that it knocked him to the floor. With his muddy paws on Robert’s chest, Scrappy shook off a coating of rain before leaning down to lick Robert’s face.

“Ugh! Get off me you big git”! Robert struggled to free himself from the enormous dog.

Aaron whistled and the dog came running to him. He tried to stifle a grin looking at a soaking wet and muddy Robert lying on the floor. Finally, Aaron extended his hand to Robert. “Let me help you up, mate”.

Robert shook his head, fuming for a moment before clasping Aaron’s hand in his own. Aaron was as soaking wet as the dog and only slightly less muddy. He helped Robert to his feet.

“What are you doing bringing that thing in here, Aaron? You know I don’t like dogs”.

“Well I could hardly leave him at the scrapyard with this storm moving in, could I? Just grow a pair and deal with it. Or are you gonna kick both me and Scrappy out of _your_ house”?

Robert sighed and shook his head. This is not how he had wanted things to go. “Aaron, please. We need to talk”.

Aaron shot Robert a defiant look but said nothing.

“Look, I didn’t mean what I said this morning. I was just angry and frustrated and I took it out on you. You don’t deserve to be treated like that and I’m sorry”.

Aaron continued to glare at Robert, his arms folded across his chest. “How many chances do I give you, Robert? I mean it! I’m sick of you treating me like I mean nothing to you”. The rumble of thunder became louder and Scrappy whimpered next to Aaron.

Robert took a step closer to Aaron and slid his hands into his. While lightning flashed wildly outside the window, Robert stared deeply into Aaron’s wounded blue eyes.

“Every time I see you, Aaron, my heart skips a beat. I feel for a moment like I can’t breathe. I feel dizzy and giddy and like I might die if I were to lose you”.

Aaron had to look away from the intensity of Robert’s gaze. Robert gently placed his hand on Aaron’s cheek and waited for Aaron to look at him again.

“You know me better than any other person in the world and yet you still accept me for who I am. I’ve spent my whole life pretending to be something I’m not in order to get people to accept me. It took falling in love with you to realise that I don’t need to pretend anymore”.

Lightning flashed and was immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder. Scrappy suddenly jumped and skittered from the room. The lights inside the cottage flickered momentarily, then went out. Robert and Aaron continued to stand face to face, their fingers once again enlaced.

Tears welled up in Robert’s eyes as he continued. “I know I don’t deserve you, Aaron, and I know I don’t deserve another chance either. I really am sorry for being a jerk to you this morning. Please just know that I love you and I need you”.

Aaron wiped away the tears that finally flowed from Robert’s eyes while managing to hold back the ones welling up in his own. He never expected to hear such things from Robert, and despite Robert’s face being obscured by the darkness in the cottage, Aaron knew that he was being sincere. Aaron drew Robert towards him in an embrace but laughed as their wet, muddy clothes made contact.

“I think we need to get out of these wet clothes”, Aaron said seductively as he gently steered Robert towards the kitchen. Aaron grabbed a few of the white candles lining the worktop and led Robert by the hand up to their bedroom.

Using the frequent flashes of lightning to find safe spots for the candles, Aaron lit them one by one until the room took on a gentle glow. Robert stood beside their bed, waiting for Aaron to make the next move.

Aaron stripped off his hoodie and slid Robert’s jumper from his shoulders. Their faces hovered inches from each other as they breathed in each other’s scent. Aaron grabbed the bottom of Robert’s t-shirt and yanked it over his head in a now-perfected move. He undid the button on Robert’s jeans and pulled them down in one quick motion. Aaron adeptly slipped out of his trackies and moved in to kiss Robert when he felt Robert pull at his t-shirt.

“Robert, don’t”. Aaron took a step back. Though he’d taken his shirt off for Robert on occasion, he felt too vulnerable now to bare his scars to him.

“Aaron, please. Let me see you naked”. Aaron’s head was turned away from Robert, his eyes downcast. Robert gently tugged again at Aaron’s t-shirt and this time, there was no resistance when Robert peeled it off Aaron’s body. Robert dropped to his knees and began kissing Aaron’s abdomen, gently tracing his tongue along Aaron’s scars. He could feel Aaron straining against his boxers and swiftly pulled them down to offer him relief.

Robert angled himself to attend to one of Aaron’s sweet spots: the crease in his thigh. He massaged his way from Aaron’s hip to his inner thigh, lovingly kissing and nipping at his flesh. Aaron groaned as his knees nearly buckled from the pleasure and Robert got up and led him to their bed. Robert pulled off his own boxers and dropped back down in front of Aaron.

With his hands around the base of Aaron’s shaft, Robert licked the tip of his cock and then worked his way licking up and down the sides. He then sucked in the head of Aaron’s dick and licked the sensitive spot underneath. Aaron was starting to sweat and writhe under Robert’s expert tongue lashing. Robert went down Aaron’s entire length before bobbing up for a quick breath and once again beginning his relentless attack.

Aaron was just producing sounds now, completely incapable of formulating actual words. Robert’s pace was slow and controlled and was driving Aaron mad. He pushed down on Robert’s blond head in an attempt to speed him up but Robert smiled as he made a ring with his thumb and forefinger and followed the movement of his lips with the movement of his hand. He knew Aaron was close to coming and he prepared himself for the onslaught.

As lightning still flashed outside the windows, Aaron’s hips bucked and he began shooting load after load. Robert watched as his lover exploded with an intensity he’d never witnessed before. Finally spent, Aaron laid motionless on their bed, trying to regain his senses. Robert began kissing him again, moving up from his crotch. He slowly traced his fingers along Aaron’s scars as he kissed his way up Aaron’s abdomen and chest, nibbling on his erect nipples. Robert at last made his way to Aaron’s lips and devoured them, his own moans now reverberating within Aaron’s mouth.

Abruptly, Aaron broke apart from Robert and rolled over to reach into the night table. He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom and handed both to Robert. Robert grinned slyly while eyeing Aaron up.

“What? Are you not gonna help me with this”?

One glance at Robert’s cock confirmed that he was ready for action. Aaron shook his head smirking while placing a dab of lube in the top of the unrolled condom, a favourite trick of his. He then carefully unfurled the condom along Robert’s length and handed him the bottle of lube.

“I think you can take it from here, mate”.

Robert sniggered as he took the bottle and greased both he and Aaron up. Aaron playfully pushed Robert onto the pillows and then straddled him. He eased himself slowly onto Robert’s shaft and absorbed every look that crossed Robert’s face as he undulated above him: lust, agony, surrender. Aaron knew Robert wouldn’t last long and he soon felt the tell-tale shudders as Robert gasped for air while madly clutching at the duvet.

“Fuuuck! Aaron, oh Aaron”! Robert moaned as he pulsated inside his lover. Aaron leaned forward to plant a kiss on Robert’s sweaty chest, whispering, “I love you too, Robert”.

Aaron slid off Robert and curled up next to him on the bed. He wiped Robert’s slick hair from his forehead and laid his head on Robert’s chest as his breathing slowed to an even rhythm. Robert gently stroked Aaron’s hair as the sounds of the storm finally began quieting around them.

Aaron awoke to the warm glow of the candles still lighting the room, having dozed off in Robert’s embrace. He sat up and glanced at Robert who looked so young and innocent in his sleep. Aaron smiled as he examined Robert’s freckled face in the candlelight.

A snort coming from the other side of Robert startled Aaron. He glanced over his lover to discover Scrappy in bed with them, lying next to Robert. Robert had draped his arm around the dog and Aaron couldn’t help but fight back a laugh as he quietly got up.

After blowing out the candles, Aaron crawled back into bed. He rested his head on Robert’s chest again and draped his hand over Robert’s so that they jointly snuggled the dog. They fell asleep together like this; bodies entangled, souls connected.


	4. Never Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally completed renovations on their cottage, Aaron and Robert entertain Adam and Vic. Wine loosens Victoria's lips, however, and Robert learns that she took Aaron's virginity. After Vic and Adam leave, Robert and Aaron discuss their past histories and wonder about their future together.

“Hang on a minute. You’re telling me Aaron took your virginity”?

“No, Rob! Keep up! **I** took Aaron’s virginity. I’d already lost mine by then”.

The beer and wine had been flowing freely and somehow, the conversation had turned to sexual histories. Robert and Victoria were lounging on the sofa in Robert and Aaron’s cottage while Aaron and Adam were out back tending to the grill.

“I mean, I knew Aaron had dated a few girls but I had no idea that he’d slept with my baby sister”.

“Oh god Rob, you make it sound so sordid”! Victoria’s words were slightly slurred. “It was ages ago but you have to admit, it’s pretty funny”. Victoria let out a snort.

“I fail to see the humour in my little sister having had sex with my current boyfriend”.

“He also slept with Adam’s sister so, let’s see, your little sister’s husband’s sister”. Victoria burst out laughing, the wine having made her statement seem utterly hilarious.

Robert rolled his eyes and tried taking a deep breath. Of course there were things that he and Aaron didn’t know about each other. Every couple had their secrets. There were plenty of skeletons in Robert’s cupboard that he’d prefer Aaron not learn about.

“What are you upset about anyway? Aaron knows that Nicola popped your cherry”.

“What? How could that have possibly come up in conversation”?

“Aaron was asking about you after you moved into Home Farm. In hindsight, I probably should’ve suspected then that he fancied you”. Victoria playfully punched Robert’s leg. She still couldn’t believe that her brother and Aaron had become a proper couple, complete with a house and a dog.

As if on cue, Aaron and Adam entered carrying plates of burgers and sausages with Scrappy on their heels. Now that the renovations were at last complete at Woodbine Cottage, the two couples frequently spent their evenings there together.

Adam placed his plate on the table and leaned over the sofa to kiss Victoria.

“Mmm, how’s my beautiful bride doing?” Adam asked through half-closed eyes.

“Bride? We’ve been married five months now Adam”.

“Still, that’s longer than many marriages last here in Emmerdale. No offence Rob”. Adam couldn’t help taking the mick out of his brother-in-law.

Robert glowered at Adam in response.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just upset 'cus I told him about me and Aaron”.

“What about you and Aaron”? Adam eyed his best mate suspiciously.

“That I deflowered his now-boyfriend”.

“Oh that. Ancient history mate. You do know that Aaron tried kissing me too, right”?

Aaron stood in the kitchen, horrified to hear his friends so openly discussing his past.

“Oi! Enough! Come to the table and let’s eat”, Aaron barked.

They managed to get through the rest of the evening without returning to the topic of Aaron’s sexual exploration. Victoria and Adam failed to notice Robert’s uncharacteristic silence but Aaron was keenly aware of it.

Robert saw Victoria and Adam to the cottage’s signature green door late in the evening while Aaron headed into the kitchen to begin washing up. After closing the door, Robert slid up behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into Aaron’s neck. Aaron turned slightly to kiss him and look into his blue-green eyes.

“You were so quiet all night. I thought you were upset with me”, Aaron confided.

“I wasn’t upset exactly. I guess that finding out about you and Vic made me realize that there are a lot of things we’ve never talked about before. I mean, I knew that you didn’t come out until you were 18 and I knew how hard it was for you, but I guess I never thought about what that would’ve been like for you”.

Aaron set down the plate he was drying and led Robert by the hand to the sofa. They settled in together, their legs entwined over the edge. Scrappy followed the pair and curled up at their feet.

“Well, you know I’m not big on the chat but what do you wanna know?” Aaron asked Robert as he ran his fingers lightly up and down Robert’s arm.

“For starters, is it true about Victoria”?

Aaron let out a sigh and looked down. “Yeah, I lost my virginity to Victoria”.

“But I thought you always knew that you were attracted to blokes”.

Aaron shifted slightly away from Robert and kept his eyes cast downward. “Yeah, I did. But I also believed that I could make myself straight if I just tried hard enough”.

Robert let out a chuckle. “I’m guessing you had trouble getting hard enough with girls”.

Aaron punched Robert softly on the shoulder. “Oh give over! I’m trying to be serious here”, Aaron responded, but the smile on his lips reassured Robert that he wasn’t truly upset.

“It seems so daft now but I really believed I would be better off pretending to be straight than giving in to being gay. I thought everyone would hate me if I came out and, honestly, I hated myself”.

Robert was quiet for a moment, taking in Aaron’s words. He could feel the shame emanating off of Aaron. Robert gently placed his hand along Aaron’s cheek and stroked it. At last, Aaron looked up at him again. A wide grin spread on Robert’s lips.

“Are there any other female conquests I should know about”?

Aaron rolled his eyes. “No. I slept with Victoria once and Holly once and that was it for my adventures with girls”. Aaron took one of Robert’s hands in his and weaved his fingers in and out of Robert’s. “I don’t know why you’re so interested in my history with girls when you’re the one who’s hopped from one bird’s bed to the next”.

It was Robert’s turn to look away. He’d never really talked to anyone about his sexuality before, other than to admit to being attracted to both men and women.

They sat in silence for several minutes before the words began rushing from Robert’s mouth.

“I’ve told you before that I always fancied both men and women. There was no way that I was going to act on my desire to be with a bloke while I was here in Emmerdale, though. Give my dad another reason to be disappointed in me? No thanks”.

Robert paused a moment, lost in thought, then continued.

“After I moved away, I met guys in clubs or on business trips and had sex with them. They were all one-offs with no strings attached but when Chrissie and I became engaged, I vowed to give up men. But then I met you and knew there was no going back”.

Aaron tried to absorb Robert’s words. He leaned forward and rested his head on Robert’s chest, afraid to make eye contact as he asked his next question.

“Do you still want to sleep with women”?

Robert was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words.

“Since you and I have been together? No, I haven’t wanted to be with anyone else”.

Aaron filled in the unspoken words. “But there are no guarantees that you won’t want to be with a woman in the future”.

“Aaron, I don't need anyone else, woman or man, because I have you”.

Aaron sat back up and searched Robert’s face. “But don’t you feel like you're missing something by just being with me”?

Robert gazed into Aaron’s sharp blue eyes which clearly reflected the fear of hearing Robert’s response.

“I don’t Aaron. I’ve never felt this way before, with anyone”.

Aaron leaned forward and straddled Robert’s lap, a wide smile played on his lips.

“So no one’s ever satisfied you the way I have, huh”? Aaron licked his lips and rapidly covered Robert’s mouth with his own. A battle broke out with their tongues as each man wrestled to gain control of the other’s mouth. Robert began moaning as Aaron’s hands worked their way under his shirt and tweaked his nipples.

Without breaking apart, Robert undid the button on Aaron’s jeans and slid them down just far enough to give Robert access to his amazing arse. Robert groped Aaron who was now gently rocking back and forth on Robert’s crotch. Robert pulled his tongue from Aaron’s mouth and started licking his neck where his whiskers disappear. Robert skilfully shifted Aaron onto his back and peeled his shirt over his head. Aaron was so desperate for access to Robert’s chest that he simply tugged the shirt in opposite directions, sending buttons flying as Robert’s shirt ripped open.

Robert grinned at Aaron’s enthusiasm and slid the rest of the way out of his shirt. Robert removed his own jeans and pulled Aaron’s free from his body. Robert got up as Aaron grabbed a throw to spread out on the sofa. Aaron led Scrappy to his kennel in the back room, knowing from past experience that the dog barked and whined when they made love. Robert returned from the kitchen with a condom and lube and Aaron had to laugh, remembering how they’d stocked their supplies in multiple locations around the house for easy access.

Now standing face to face, Robert leaned down and licked Aaron’s lips before slipping his tongue in. The men were soon panting as they once again sucked the breath from the other. Aaron couldn’t stay away from Robert’s chest, however, and began licking and biting at Robert’s nipples. He licked a path back and forth across Robert’s chest and then alternated blowing and sucking on Robert’s hard buds. Robert’s groans emanated deep in his throat and he began swaying where he stood. Aaron slipped off his boxers and pulled Robert’s off as well.

Robert backed Aaron up to the sofa and laid a small pillow atop the blanket. Aaron grinned in anticipation, knowing this was one of Robert’s favourite positions. Aaron ripped open the condom package and dabbed a tiny bit of lube in the tip. He couldn’t resist a quick suck of Robert’s knob-end then he swiftly uncurled the condom around Robert’s hard shaft. Robert used the lube on himself and, once Aaron had positioned himself with his lower back on the pillow, his hips spread and his knees up, he greased Aaron’s hole.

Robert slowly entered Aaron as their eyes locked. Sweat now covered each man’s body and their playful grins were quickly replaced by expressions of lust as Robert’s pace quickened inside of Aaron. Both men were moaning and Aaron began stroking his cock in rhythm with Robert’s thrusts. The pair tried maintaining eye contact but Aaron’s vision started to blur and he had to close his eyes and solely focus on the sensations.

Robert’s grunts left his mouth in short, staccato bursts. He knew he was getting close to coming but wanted to achieve synchrony with Aaron. He slowed his pace slightly while Aaron continued to furiously wank. Robert pushed Aaron’s hand away and replaced it with his own. With a few quick strokes, Robert could sense that Aaron was about to come and he increased his pace again. They were rewarded with near simultaneous orgasms, Aaron shooting all over Robert’s abdomen and chest. Still inside Aaron, Robert leaned forward to rest his knees on the sofa and plant kisses along Aaron’s face and neck.

The sensation of Robert’s cum-covered body now pressed against his caused Aaron to shoot one final load between them. Robert rested on top of Aaron as their breathing finally began to slow. Aaron at last opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Robert grinning broadly above him. Robert playfully kissed the tip of his nose and brushed his hand through Aaron’s hair.

“So what’s this about you kissing Adam, then”?

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head. “ _Tried_ kissing Adam. I never actually kissed him. Trust me, I found out right away that Adam’s straight”.

The men were silent for a bit.

“Good thing neither Adam nor Vic went digging through the cupboards. Can you imagine their faces if they discovered our massive stash of condoms there”? Robert laughed at Aaron’s suggestion, nuzzling into the crook of Aaron’s arm.

They laid together like that for a long time, Robert resting his head on Aaron’s chest, his now softening cock still inside him. The connection Robert felt with Aaron at that moment was so intense that it both scared and exhilarated him. He truly couldn’t imagine ever wanting or needing to be with anybody else. Robert wrapped his arm tightly across Aaron’s chest, knowing that he never wanted to let him go.


	5. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day and Aaron and Robert have special surprises for each other. Robert starts the day off with a creative gift for Aaron who greatly appreciates it. The pair are late joining family for the Christmas meal at the pub and Aaron is disappointed to learn that Chas continues to avoid them. Robert is delighted by Aaron's remarkable gift and they end their holiday with one last extraordinary event.

“Wakey-wakey. It’s time to get up”!

Aaron clutched the pillow tighter around his head and groaned.

“Come on Aaron! It’s Christmas morning and Father Christmas has a special present for you”.

Aaron quickly unwrapped the pillow from around his head and chucked it in the direction of Robert’s voice.

“Tsk-tsk. If you’re a bad little boy, Father Christmas is gonna give you a lump of coal”, Robert cooed into Aaron’s ear.

“If you don’t leave me alone, you’re gonna get a lump in the face from me”, Aaron growled.

Robert chuckled then leaned down to plant soft kisses along Aaron’s neck. He fiddled with Aaron’s earlobe as his kisses turned to licks and bites. A smile finally broke across Aaron’s face and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend wearing a red Santa cap. Aaron’s eyes travelled from Robert’s beautiful freckled face to his bare chest and he licked his lips in anticipation of attending to Robert’s nipples. Suddenly, Aaron burst out laughing as his eyes travelled to Robert’s cock which was rock hard and straining against his abdomen with a big red bow tied around it.

“Happy Christmas, my love”. Robert planted a passionate kiss on Aaron’s lips. “Are you finally ready to unwrap your first gift”?

“Mmm. I could do”. Aaron pulled Robert onto the bed with him and flipped him on his back. Aaron chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend naked but for the Santa cap and bow.

Instead of going straight for Robert’s cock, Aaron indulged himself by gently biting on Robert’s nipples, roughly pinching the one that wasn’t in his mouth. Robert moaned as his dick twitched, and Aaron flicked his tongue back and forth across his hard nubs. Aaron alternated between biting and licking, first one nipple, then the other. Robert’s moans became louder and he pushed on Aaron’s head, pleading with him to go down on him.

Aaron moved lower down Robert’s abdomen, sucking and kissing at the top of his happy trail. Robert writhed beneath Aaron and his breath left him in short gasps. Finally, Aaron reached the big red bow which was now wet with Robert’s pre-cum. Aaron grinned wickedly and began untying the bow with his teeth. Robert nearly lost his load at the image of his lover unwrapping his gift using only his mouth.

With the bow now gone, Aaron roughly licked the head of Robert’s dick while seeking out the smooth spot on the underside of his sac. Once he found it, he tickled it lightly with his fingers and Robert let out a gasp as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. Still licking and sucking Robert’s cock, Aaron’s hand travelled slowly back towards Robert’s hole and gently stroked the area between his balls and his bum with his nails. The sensation was too much and Robert screamed as he shot all over Aaron.

Still trying to catch his breath, Robert sat up and flipped Aaron onto the bed. Robert grinned as he leaned down to kiss Aaron’s neck. He slowly ran his hands along Aaron’s face, gently tugging on his ears and flicking his fingers through his coarse stubble while tenderly nibbling on Aaron’s lower lip. Aaron pushed his tongue against Robert’s lips and Robert opened his mouth to accommodate him. Their playful tug of war quickly turned passionate as the two men’s tongues tangled in each other’s mouths. Both men were covered in sweat and Robert tossed off the Santa hat, much to Aaron’s amusement.

Aaron rolled out from underneath Robert to remove his boxers and grabbed the lube and a condom from the night table.

“Can I be on top?” Aaron asked while his eyes drifted between Robert’s lips and his eyes.

Robert’s eyes grew wide in surprise but he nodded his head. Aaron rolled on the condom and took his time prepping Robert’s hole, slowly inserting one finger at a time until he began to relax and open up.

“Hold your legs up”, Aaron commanded as he leaned on the edge of the bed. Robert smirked but said nothing and did as he was told. Aaron laid down across the bed and gently entered Robert. He pulled Robert’s legs down so that they rested on his hips and he leaned his forearm on the bed, forming a “T” with Robert’s body. Robert squirmed as Aaron began thrusting into him sideways, causing sensations that he’d never before experienced. Robert’s dick started getting hard again and he couldn’t tear his eyes off Aaron who glistened with sweat and cum. Aaron’s pace began to quicken and his moans became louder and more guttural with each thrust. Robert could only pant in response as Aaron’s hand found his cock and started stroking in rhythm to his movements.

“Oh Robert! Fuck! FUCK”! Aaron shouted as he came again and again into Robert. Aaron’s hand had fallen from Robert’s dick and Robert began wanking himself as he sought relief. With a tremendous shudder, Robert’s second load shot over Aaron as he gasped for air. For a few moments, neither man could move. The room was filled with their scent and their bodies were slick as Aaron at last pulled out from Robert and slid on top of him. Aaron laid his head on Robert’s moist chest and listened to Robert’s breaths as they slowed and deepened. Robert lazily ran his fingers through Aaron’s short hair, stopping every now and again to caress his neck and jaw. The men fell asleep curled up in each other’s arms.

 

“My mum is gonna kill us for being late”. Aaron was attempting to re-button his shirt after realising he’d buttoned it wrong the first time.

“Will you just relax, Aaron. It’ll be fine”. Robert pushed Aaron’s hands away from the buttons and fastened the shirt up himself.

Diane had invited the couple to Christmas dinner along with Victoria, Adam and Andy. Aaron hadn’t spoken to his mum since he and Robert had moved in together and was nervous about facing her again.

“I didn’t even get her a present. I’m a horrible son and can’t ever do anything…”

Aaron’s words were cut short by Robert’s lips on his. Robert cradled Aaron’s face in his hands as he at last pulled away from their kiss.

“It’ll be ok, Aaron. I promise. I got Chas a gift from the both of us. She’ll be thrilled to see you again”.

“Yeah? You weren’t there the one time when I went to the pub after we moved out. She pretended that I wasn’t even there. She wouldn’t talk to me or look at me, let alone serve me”. Tears welled up in Aaron’s eyes and he had to look away from Robert.

Robert took Aaron’s hands into his. “Chas can’t hold a grudge forever. There’s no way that she’s going to be able to resist you when she sees you all dressed up”. Robert adjusted Aaron’s tie and licked his lips as his eyes travelled over Aaron’s body.

Aaron laughed and wiped away at his tears. “Hang on cowboy. We CANNOT have sex again. We’re late enough as it is”.

“Cowboy, hmm?”, Robert grinned naughtily at the thought of Aaron in a cowboy hat and chaps as he began gathering up the gifts for Chas and his family.

“Maybe you’re right. It is Christmas after all. Maybe mum’ll be on her best behaviour”, Aaron reasoned.

Robert leaned down to plant a kiss on Aaron’s cheek and they left Scrappy happily chomping on the rawhide bone he’d gotten in his stocking.

 

Wonderful smells and the sounds of chaos greeted the couple as they came through the pub into the back room. Robert placed the gifts beneath the tree and hugged Victoria and Diane. Aaron pulled Adam in for a hug and shook hands with Andy.

“Don’t you two lads look handsome”, Diane beamed, causing Aaron to blush. Aaron glanced around the room for Chas while nervously smoothing out his tie.

“Is my mum upstairs, Diane?” Aaron asked.

Diane grimly looked from Robert to Aaron. “I’m sorry love. Chas decided to go to Zak and Lisa’s for dinner”.

Aaron slowly nodded his head and bit his lip. Adam slung his arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry mate. I know you were hoping to work things out with your mum”, Adam murmured to Aaron. “Robert’s present is sorted out back for you though”. Adam gave Aaron’s shoulder a squeeze and left him to his thoughts.

Aaron abruptly headed towards the door to the stairs and Robert hurried after him.

“Aaron wait”! He caught up to Aaron in the hallway and pulled him into a hug, holding him close. Aaron sighed and cradled his head into Robert’s neck. They gently swayed as Robert rubbed Aaron’s back. Aaron breathed in Robert’s musky scent and started to calm down.

“I’m so, so sorry, Aaron”, Robert whispered before gently kissing Aaron’s lips. He wished he could make all of Aaron’s pain disappear.

Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes. “No I’m sorry, Robert. I don’t want this to ruin our day”. Aaron stood on his toes to kiss Robert then he took him by the hand and led him out the back door to the car park.

The pair stood in front of a cherry red 1968 Alfa Romeo Spider. Robert stared at the car in disbelief as Aaron squeezed his hand and grinned from ear to ear.

“Merry Christmas, Robert”.

“Is this for me? Are you serious? How is this possible”? Robert’s words tumbled out of his mouth.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at Robert’s reaction. “You’re very lucky to be dating a scrapper who also happens to be a mechanic, mate. A bloke brought the shell of this car to the scrapyard months ago and I’ve been working to restore it for you ever since”.

“I don’t know what to say, Aaron. This is amazing. YOU’RE amazing”! Robert’s hands wrapped around Aaron’s waist and he pulled him in close for a fiery kiss.

“Ahem. Cough. Cough”.

The couple pulled apart to find that an audience had gathered. Victoria grinned at the blushing pair while Andy and Adam moved in closer to check out the car. Aaron joined his mates by the car while Diane moved next to Robert. She took Robert’s hand in hers and whispered in his ear, “I’m so happy for you, pet. I have to admit, I had my doubts when you left Chrissie for Aaron but it’s crystal clear that you’re in love with him”.

Robert glowed with pride. “Thanks, Diane. It means a lot to have your blessing”. Robert kissed her on the cheek before joining the lads by the car.

 

“What a day. I’m knackered”. Aaron sat on the edge of their bed, loosening his tie.

“Wait, wait. Don’t take your tie off yet”.

Aaron scoffed at Robert’s strange request. “Why not”?

“ 'Cause I wanna get a picture of you all dressed up”.

“Why?” Aaron asked suspiciously.

“Well, I have one more present for you and I want to take a picture of you opening it”.

“If you’ve wrapped your dick up in a bow again you can forget it. All I need is for video of me opening _that_ gift to show up on YouTube”.

Robert laughed as he leaned down to kiss Aaron. “It’s nothing dodgy, I promise”.

Robert crossed over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a small box. He came over to the bed and got down on one knee. Aaron’s heart skipped a beat as he realised what was happening. The room started to spin slightly. Robert took hold of one of Aaron’s hands and gazed into his eyes.

“Aaron Livesy, you have made me happier than I ever thought possible. You’re honest and loyal and you make me laugh like no one else can. I can’t imagine living without you because you make me whole. I truly believe that you and I are soulmates and I love you madly. Will you do me the honour of marrying me”?

Robert opened the box to display a simple silver band. Aaron looked from the ring to Robert then back to the ring again. His eyes brimmed with tears and he began to furiously nod.

“Yeah, I’ll marry you, you muppet”.

The men were both laughing and crying as they embraced each other. Robert grabbed his phone and snapped some photos as he slid the ring on Aaron’s finger. He snapped a few more as he planted kisses all over Aaron’s face. As Robert grabbed Aaron’s tie and began loosening it himself, he discarded the phone and climbed on Aaron’s lap. The two men laughed as they ended their Christmas as it had begun, joined together, body and soul.


	6. Just a Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a special Valentine's Day planned for Aaron in London. Aaron's uncomfortable at the fancy restaurant Robert's chosen but Robert tries to get him to relax with a risky proposition in the gents. Once they move onto their hotel room, Robert takes another risk and shares his fantasy with Aaron. Will Aaron indulge Robert and what might he get in return?

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Aaron”. Robert lifted his champagne flute to toast his gorgeous fiancé.

“Er, yeah. Same to you”. Aaron grabbed at his tie and adjusted it for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He suddenly realised that Robert was still holding his glass up to toast. He hastily grabbed his pint and clumsily clanked it against Robert’s glass.

Despite himself, Robert chuckled at Aaron’s awkwardness. “Just try and have a good time. This is meant to be a celebration for us”.

“Yeah I know but why did ya have to pick such a fancy place for dinner? I couldn’t pronounce half the food on the menu and you know how I am about trying new things”, Aaron said sulkily.

Robert pouted. “I just wanted tonight to be special. I’ve officially filed my divorce petition which means that we’ll be able to announce our engagement in a few months. Besides, it’s out first Valentine’s Day as a proper couple”. The pair had gotten engaged on Christmas day but were keeping that fact secret from friends and family until Robert’s divorce went through.

Aaron grabbed at his tie again and looked furtively around the dining room.

“Would you just relax, Aaron”, Robert said with a grin. Robert’s eyes travelled over Aaron’s body. Aaron looked adorable in his blue suit which set off his amazing blue eyes. Robert loved that Aaron had finally let his hair grow out a bit. He had been surprised by how curly Aaron’s hair was when it wasn’t slicked back with hair gel and he’d only recently convinced Aaron to give the awful stuff a miss. The result was a cascade of short curls across Aaron’s forehead, which Robert found irresistible.

“I promise that you’ll like the hotel where we’re staying and that what I have planned for later will more than make up for your uncomfortable tie”, Robert said with one of his customary smirks.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head. “I’ll hold you to that but right now I need the gents”. Aaron drained the remainder of his pint and headed towards the loo.

Robert’s eyes followed Aaron’s departing figure and he licked his lips in appreciation. Robert signalled to the waiter that he’d signed the receipt and headed to the toilets.

Aaron’s back was to Robert when he walked in and Robert quickly closed the space between them. He spun Aaron round and pushed his back against the sinks, Robert’s lips urgently meeting Aaron’s. The two men began panting as their kisses deepened and their tongues danced in each other’s mouths.

Robert began grinding his crotch into Aaron’s until Aaron pulled himself onto the counter between the sinks. With one last breath-taking kiss, Robert pulled away from Aaron’s salty lips and dropped to his knees. He quickly undid Aaron’s belt and trouser button and released Aaron’s dick from his boxers.

Aaron glanced at the door, keenly aware that it was unlocked. By now, Robert was licking Aaron’s shaft up and down in slow, measured movements. Robert knew this drove Aaron mad and Aaron pushed down on Robert’s head, urging him to go faster. Robert grinned at Aaron’s predictable response and continued to tease his lover with slow licks as he tickled his sac. Aaron squirmed on the counter and his tie became loosened from his thrashing about. Aaron bit his lower lip as sweat began to trickle down his neck.

Robert finally increased his speed and popped the head of Aaron’s cock into his mouth. He lovingly swirled his tongue all around the head and savoured Aaron’s pre-cum which was flowing freely.

After a quick gasp for air, Robert went down Aaron’s entire length and gently sucked. Aaron jumped from the sensation and his breath caught in his throat. Even if someone walked in right now, Aaron wouldn’t care: he just needed to come.

Aaron’s fingers twisted in Robert’s blond hair and he rhythmically panted as he awaited release. Robert pulled back when he sensed that Aaron was about to come. Aaron gasped as he shot his load into Robert’s eager mouth and he had to steady himself to keep from toppling off the counter as Robert lapped up his spunk. Robert finished cleaning Aaron with his tongue then licked his lips, relishing the taste of his lover.

As Robert stuffed Aaron’s cock back into his boxers, the heavy oak door creaked open and a distinguished-looking elderly man entered the toilets. Aaron leaped from the counter and turned towards the sink, hastily fastening his button. Robert swiftly patted him on the back a few times as he turned on the faucet.

The elderly man glanced at them questioningly.

“My mate had a bit too much to drink, I’m afraid”, Robert said confidently as he squeezed Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron coughed a few times and splashed some water on his face.

“Are you all right, son? Your face is quite red and you’re sweating”, the man addressed Aaron as he examined him in the mirror.

“Only it’s just that he’s _come_ recently”, Robert said and Aaron actually choked, then coughed a few times.

“To London, you know, from a small village up north and he’s already _blown_ everything he had”.

Aaron continued to cough while he tried desperately to adjust his tie.

“I reckon he was trying to impress his date but things got a bit out of hand. You’ll be all right though, won’t you mate”? Robert squeezed Aaron’s arm as Aaron mindlessly nodded.

“Enjoy your time in London, son, but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”, the elderly man said with a wink.

“Right. Cheers”. Aaron finally found his voice as he turned towards the door. Robert followed behind him, attempting to stifle his laughter.

 

“Oi! I can’t believe you! Why do I put up with you, Robert Sugden”?

“Because I’m handsome and clever and because you love me”.

Aaron and Robert had just entered their hotel room and Aaron had Robert pinned up against the door. Aaron had tried giving Robert the silent treatment in the taxi but Robert’s hands kept roving over Aaron’s body in the darkness of the backseat. By the time they’d dropped their bags on the hotel room floor, both men were ready for round two.

“Your smutty innuendo with that poor bloke in the gents…”

Robert covered Aaron’s mouth with his and kissed him passionately. Aaron pulled back.

“You’re an egomaniac and a prat and a…”

Robert stuck his tongue in Aaron’s mouth and sucked on Aaron’s lip and tongue. Aaron pulled back one more time and his eyes travelled between Robert’s lips and his stunning blue-green eyes.

“And you’re right. I do love ya, despite how irritating you…”

Robert’s hands had found Aaron’s waist and he’d managed to flip them round so that Aaron’s back was now pressed against the door. With a huge grin playing on his lips, Robert leaned in and once again pushed his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. This time, Aaron relented and gently sucked on Robert’s lower lip as he let Robert cradle his face in his hands. They began swaying as they continued to snog and Robert’s hands eventually travelled to Aaron’s tie. He quickly undid the knot and slid the tie from Aaron’s neck without breaking their kiss.

Finally, Robert took a step back and both men tried catching their breath.

“So, are you ready for your surprise?” Robert asked with a mischievous smile.

“Does it involve more sex in a public toilet”?

Robert laughed as he grabbed his bag. “Come on, admit it. You were turned on by it is much as I was”.

Aaron’s cheeks blushed red as he bit his lower lip. He ran his hands through his hair and walked over to the bed where Robert had slung his bag.

“All right. Close your eyes”.

“Come off it Robert”.

Robert took a step closer to Aaron and kissed his nose. “Just close your eyes. Trust me”.

Aaron shot Robert a look but did as he was told.

“Okay. Open them”.

Aaron opened his eyes to find Robert wearing a cowboy hat. He let out a loud laugh as Robert plunked another cowboy hat atop his head.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked, still laughing.

Robert turned back to his bag and grabbed a pair of black leather chaps. Aaron’s laughter grew louder and Robert joined in.

“Remember on Christmas day, you said something like ‘Hang on cowboy’ to stop me from ravishing you again”?

“Ravishing me”? Aaron tried biting back his laughter.

“Anyhow, as soon as you called me cowboy, I couldn’t get the image of you in a cowboy hat and chaps out of my head”.

“Which one? This one or this one?” Aaron questioned as he first tapped Robert’s forehead and then squeezed his hardening cock through his trousers.

“Mmm. Both”. Robert leaned forward to kiss Aaron but their hats connected instead of their lips and both men laughed uproariously.

“Let’s do this properly, shall we?” Robert said as he slid the hat from his head. He proceeded to undress Aaron, leaving only the cowboy hat and his boxers on. While Robert stripped off his own clothing, Aaron dug the condoms and lube from his bag and set them on the night table.

Robert’s eyes took in his gorgeous fiancé as Aaron dropped his boxers. He loved every inch of this man, including the scars dotting his abdomen. Robert locked eyes with Aaron as he held out the chaps.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head. “Do you really want me to do this”?

Robert simply nodded. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes but decided to indulge his beau.

Robert watched silently as Aaron belted the chaps around his waist, leaving his cock and his arse exposed. Aaron tipped his hat back slightly and hitched his thumb along his waistband. Robert licked his lips and Aaron noticed the tent in Robert’s boxers.

“Howdy pardner”, Aaron said in his best American accent as he stepped towards Robert. “Looks like you’ve pitched a tent already, huh”? Aaron stood on his toes and planted a lingering kiss on Robert’s lips before dropping to his knees.

Robert gulped at the sight of Aaron clad only in his cowboy hat and chaps as he slid down his boxers to free his raging hard-on. Aaron’s mouth quickly engulfed Robert’s hardness and he hungrily licked and sucked on it, causing Robert’s legs to tremble.

“Aaron”, Robert gasped. “You’d better stop or I’m gonna blow my load right now”. Aaron tilted his head up at Robert and grinned.

“I can’t believe you have a thing for cowboys”. Aaron sniggered as he grabbed a condom and ripped open the package. He once again dropped to his knees as he rolled the condom along Robert’s shaft. Aaron gave Robert’s cock a few quick tugs then handed the bottle of lube to him.

“It’s time to ride this cowboy”, Aaron said with a smirk. “Where do ya want me”?

Robert piled the pillows in the middle of the bed and patted them.

“Lay your chest up here but I want your arse in the air”.

Aaron winked at Robert and climbed onto the bed. Robert nearly came from the sight of Aaron’s splendid arse flanked by the leather chaps. He cleared his throat and used the lube on Aaron’s hole, gradually loosening it with his fingers.

“I gotta tell ya mate, if you yell out ‘Yee-haw’ while riding me, I’m never doing this for you again”, Aaron said as he squirmed against Robert’s dick as he entered him. Robert let out a laugh but it quickly transformed into a moan as he eased into Aaron. Robert reached round to grab Aaron’s cock and wanked him in rhythm to his thrusts. Aaron soon began grunting as their sweaty scent filled the room. Robert’s pace quickened as he continued to stroke Aaron’s dick. Robert was unbelievably turned on by the sight of his fiancé in his cowboy outfit.

As Aaron’s breathing quickened, Robert leaned into his back and whispered in his ear. “I want to see you come”. Robert slid out of Aaron to allow him to flip over. Robert once again entered Aaron’s arse as sweat glistened on both of their bodies. Aaron gripped his dick but Robert removed his hand and replaced it with his own. Robert resumed his thrusting in time with his wanking of Aaron’s cock. Both men grunted as their climaxes neared. Suddenly, Aaron’s back arched and he shot his load against Robert’s chest. The sight of Aaron in the throes of ecstasy pushed Robert over the brink and he screamed out as he came.

“Fuck! Oh, Aaron, fuck”! Robert collapse on top of Aaron. The two men continued to pant as their orgasms at last subsided.

Aaron removed his cowboy hat and stuck it atop Robert’s head with a grin. He wrapped his arm round Robert’s back and pulled him close for a kiss. Robert brushed back Aaron’s hair from his forehead, then ran his fingers over his rough stubble. The pair locked eyes and smiled broadly at each other.

“So, cowboy, now that I’ve indulged one of your fantasies, will you give into one of mine?” Aaron asked sheepishly.

“Mmm. Anything you want, pardner”, Robert said as he planted kisses along Aaron’s chest.

Aaron rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I should get this in writing. You’re agreeing to go along with whatever I tell you at some point in the future, yeah”?

“Oh, you’re gonna keep it a secret, are you?” Robert replied as he ran his hand along Aaron’s jaw and neck.

“You kept your cowboy fetish a secret”. Aaron traced a path along Robert’s chest with his finger. He licked his lips as he felt himself getting hard yet again. Robert leaned across Aaron and grabbed another condom from atop the night table.

“I’d hardly call this a fetish but, erm, would you mind keeping the chaps on while you fuck me”? Robert’s eyes twinkled as he passed the condom over to Aaron.

Aaron laughed while flicking Robert’s hat up so that he could plant a sultry kiss on his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Aaron”.

“Same to you, cowboy”.


	7. Telling Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's been having cooking lessons with Victoria but has kept it a secret from Robert. When Adam joins in one of their lessons, he notices Aaron acting anxious when he jokes about Robert and Aaron getting engaged. Aaron confesses to his friends after they suss out Aaron and Robert's secret but Robert isn't happy when he learns of it. Aaron admits to Robert that Vic's helping him learn to cook and Robert pushes him to finally share his secret fantasy with him.

“Am I doing this right?” Aaron asked Victoria as he mashed the ginger against the grater.

Victoria rolled her eyes. “You’re not taking a spanner to a gearbox, Aaron. Just grasp it lightly and slide it along the grater”.

Aaron sighed. “Like this? Oh fuck”! The piece of ginger flew from Aaron’s hand and bounded across the worktop before coming to rest on the floor.

Scrappy quickly scampered over to the lump of ginger but promptly dismissed its potential as a snack after sniffing it. He gave Aaron his best sad puppy dog eyes to convey his disappointment, then lumbered back to the living room.

Victoria gave Aaron’s hand a gentle squeeze. “At least you remembered to peel it this time. You’re really making progress, Aaron”.

“Aw, who am I kidding, Vic? I’m never gonna get the hang of this”. Aaron grabbed the ginger from the floor and tossed it in the bin.

“We’ve only been doing this a few weeks and you’ve already learned loads. Three weeks ago, you could hardly boil water and now look at you: making chicken tikka masala! And I think it’s sweet that you wanna learn how to cook so you can take care of Rob”.

Aaron’s cheeks flushed red as he grabbed another chunk of ginger to peel. “Well, cheers, Vic, for helping me out. It means a lot to me”.

“That’s what mates are for, Aaron. Besides, Adam’s enjoying the meals we’ve been preparing”.

“Yeah, Robert has too. Course I’ve been telling him you’ve done all the cooking”.

Suddenly, Scrappy jumped up and ran to the door, barking madly. Aaron and Victoria both froze, terrified that Robert was about to walk in on their secret cooking lesson.

The door opened and Scrappy danced around Adam’s feet as he entered the cottage. “Hey up! If it isn’t Jamie Oliver and Clare Smyth! Come here and give me a kiss, Jamie”. Adam wrapped his arms around Victoria and pulled her to her toes for a kiss.

“Ha-ha. Very funny”. Aaron scowled at Adam.

“So what is it tonight? Steamed clams in butter sauce or lamb chops with balsamic reduction?” Adam asked as he continued to cuddle Victoria.

Aaron made a face. “Ugh. Neither. Those sound disgusting”.

“You’ve been watching too much Masterchef”. Victoria playfully punched Adam and turned back to the cooker. “I’ll have you know that Aaron is making an amazing chicken tikka masala,” Victoria boasted, causing Aaron’s cheeks to once again blush red.

“Seems to me that you’re going to an awful lot of trouble to impress Rob. Don’t tell me there’s trouble in paradise already”.

“I’m not doing this to impress him. I just want to help out more since he works so much”. Aaron finished grating the ginger and added it to the sauce.

“Ahh, you’re going soft, lad! Next thing you know you’ll be walking around with an engagement ring on your finger”.

Aaron dropped the ladle into the sauce pan with a loud clank. Victoria stopped him from reaching for it with his bare hand, having learned early on in their lessons how Aaron reacts rather than thinks in such situations.

Adam took in Aaron’s flustered appearance and stood up from the sofa, his mouth agape.

“That’s it! You two are engaged”!

Aaron averted his eyes and tried concentrating on retrieving the ladle with a pair of tongs. “As if, mate! Robert’s still married to Chrissie, if you remember”.

Adam marched into the kitchen and poked his finger into Aaron’s chest, a wide grin on his face.

“You’re so full of it, mate! You’re so obviously lying”!

Victoria stared on in disbelief. “Oh. My. God. Is it true, Aaron? Are you and my brother getting married”?

Aaron backed up against the worktop and sighed. “Yeah, all right. Robert and I are engaged”.

Adam pulled Aaron into a giant bear hug and patted him on the back. “I told you at our wedding that you'd be next! Congratulations mate”!

Adam stepped back so Victoria could give Aaron a hug as well. “I want details! Who proposed to who? When did it happen? Was it romantic”?

Aaron held his hands up in surrender. “How about we get tea on the table first, then I’ll fill you in on the details. Robert won’t be happy, though. We were meant to be keeping it a secret until his divorce is finalised”.

The trio went about laying the table and were just getting settled in when Scrappy began barking at the door again. Robert walked in and lovingly gave Scrappy a head scratch. He then looked up to find Adam and Victoria grinning at him and Aaron looking down, biting his lip.

“Oh god. What’s happened”? Robert hung his coat up and set his briefcase down.

Victoria squealed as she ran to Robert and threw her arms around him. Robert hugged her back, still bewildered.

“Congratulations Rob! I’m so happy for you and Aaron”!

Robert looked over Victoria’s shoulder towards Aaron who still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Oh god, Aaron. You’re the world’s worst keeper of secrets”.

Victoria lightly punched Robert in the chest. “Oi! Don’t be mad at Aaron. He only confirmed it after Adam sussed out that you two were engaged. I can’t believe you kept this a secret from us to begin with”!

“Well we could hardly announce to the world that we’re engaged when I’m technically still married to Chrissie, could we”?

“Yeah but we’re family Rob! You coulda told us! Oh my god! Diane’s gonna be so excited”!

Robert looked over at Aaron whose shoulders had drooped and who had gone back to making no eye contact.

“Vic, please don’t,” Robert said softly as he nodded towards Aaron.

Adam walked over to Aaron and slung his arm around his shoulders. “Sorry mate. We didn’t think about how hard this must be considering how bad things are with Chas at the minute”.

Aaron shook his head as if to clear it and stood up straight. “It’s fine. Now make yourself useful and take this to the table”. Aaron handed Adam the chicken while he grabbed the rice and naan.

 

After providing every detail of their engagement demanded by Victoria, Robert and Aaron bid Vic and Adam goodnight at Woodbine Cottage’s signature green door. Aaron gathered up the dishes and headed to the sink. Robert stepped up behind him and slid his hands up under Aaron’s top as he nestled his face into Aaron’s neck. Robert planted kisses along Aaron’s jawline, stopping now and again to nibble lightly on his earlobe. Robert’s hands continued to explore Aaron’s smooth chest and a soft moan escaped Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron turned round to face Robert who reached his hand up to brush his fingers through Aaron’s curly hair.

“I’m sorry for telling Vic and Adam about our engagement. I didn’t mean to. Adam really did figure it out on his own”.

“It’s okay, Aaron. I believe you. Maybe we shouldn’t have tried to keep it a secret anyway. We’ve kinda had enough secrets to last a lifetime”. Robert chuckled as he stroked Aaron’s cheek with his thumb.

Aaron cleared his throat. “Well, if we’re coming clean about secrets, I guess there’s something else I need to tell ya”.

Robert stepped back and grinned wickedly. “Are you finally gonna tell me about your fetish”?

“It’s not a fetish but, no, you’re still gonna have to wait for that one”. Aaron blushed and looked down at the floor. “You know how I said that Victoria’s been cooking for us for the last few weeks”? He looked tentatively into Robert’s gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah”?

“Well, I’ve actually been the one cooking, with Vic’s help of course. Vic’s been giving me cooking lessons. I just wanted to be able to help out more around here since you’re so busy with work”.

Robert just stared at Aaron with a huge smile on his face. “Well you are full of surprises, cowboy”. Aaron smirked at Robert’s use of his new favourite pet name and took a step closer to him. Aaron snaked his arms around Robert’s waist and pulled him in close. He rocked onto his toes and planted a lingering kiss on Robert’s salty lips.

“So you’re not mad at me for keeping it a secret from ya?” Aaron asked as he cupped Robert’s arse with his hands.

Robert licked his lips and looked Aaron up and down. “How can I be mad at you for being so sweet”? Robert kissed Aaron’s nose.

“Ugh! Victoria’s mawkishness has obviously rubbed off on you”.

“I’ll tell you what you can rub off, mate,” Robert said with a cocky smile. Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron and prodded his tongue into his lover’s mouth. The men teased each other’s mouths with their tongues and they both began panting as their kisses intensified.

Hearing the men’s growing excitement, Scrappy ran over to the pair and tried squeezing himself between their legs. Aaron and Robert reluctantly separated. Aaron tenderly patted Scrappy’s head then led him by the collar to his crate in the back room. Robert opened the pantry and snatched a condom and packet of lube from behind stacked tins of spaghetti hoops.

Robert was chuckling when Aaron returned. “Good thing Vic didn’t want you to try something creative with spaghetti hoops! Just imagine her face if she stumbled on our hidden stash of condoms”.

Aaron laughed. “Thankfully, she hasn’t challenged me to an Iron Chef competition yet so the spaghetti hoops should remain a safe cover for the condoms”.

Robert smiled at Aaron seductively. “It’s been a while since we’ve done it in the kitchen”.

Aaron tried biting back his smile. “Okay, but we have to turn off the lights this time. The neighbours don’t need another free show”.

Robert rolled his eyes but switched off the lights after first opening the condom package. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Robert slid in close to Aaron and cradled his face in his hands. The two men resumed their intense kissing and were soon moaning and panting into each other’s mouths. Robert’s hand slid to Aaron’s crotch and squeezed his growing hardness through his jeans. The pair separated just long enough to get their kits off but were in each other’s arms again in moments.

Aaron’s mouth soon left Robert’s and he kissed a path down to Robert’s chest. Aaron alternated between flicking his tongue across Robert’s nipples and blowing on them, causing them to become rock hard. Aaron abruptly left Robert and opened the freezer. He returned with a small ice cube in his hand and rubbed it against Robert’s left nipple for a few seconds before dragging it across his chest and rubbing it against his right nipple. Robert’s breath caught in his throat from the sensation but he began to moan as Aaron traced the path the ice cube had taken with his tongue, licking up the water that had been left behind.

Aaron popped the ice cube into his mouth and let it dissolve. He then dropped to his knees and took Robert’s dick into his mouth causing Robert to let out a loud grunt. Robert’s hands dropped to Aaron’s head and he ran his fingers through Aaron’s curls as Aaron continued sucking on his cock. When Robert began squirming, Aaron pulled off his shaft and grabbed the condom from the worktop. He added a drop of lube in the tip then rolled the condom down Robert’s length. Aaron then handed the lube to Robert and bent over the island worktop.

Robert spread lube onto his fingers and worked Aaron’s hole with one hand while tightly gripping Aaron’s shoulder with his other. As he continued to loosen Aaron’s hole, Robert ran his tongue along his spine, occasionally nipping at his flesh. Aaron began to writhe below Robert and, when Robert at last pulled his fingers out, the emptiness was quickly filled by the tip of his cock. After allowing Aaron a moment to adjust to the sensation, Robert began slowly thrusting in and out of him, going deeper with each thrust. Soon, both of their bodies were covered in sweat and their musky scent permeated the air.

Aaron moaned softly as Robert continued grunting with each thrust. Robert’s fingers dug into Aaron’s shoulder, and he suddenly shuddered and dropped on top of Aaron’s back as his orgasm overtook him. Robert gasped as he shot the last of his load into the condom and he lay panting against Aaron’s back for several minutes while slowly regaining his senses. At last, Robert slid out of Aaron and tied up the condom before wrapping it in a napkin and placing it in the bin.

“We still need to take care of you,” Robert said with a smile as he pressed his sweat-covered body against Aaron’s. Their lips met briefly but Robert took Aaron’s hand and led him over to a bar stool. Robert placed a dishtowel on top of the stool then gently pushed Aaron down onto it.

Robert’s lips quickly found Aaron’s again and Robert nibbled on Aaron’s lower lip until Aaron opened up to allow Robert’s tongue entry. While Robert continued exploring Aaron’s mouth with his tongue, one of his hands wrapped around the base of Aaron’s shaft and squeezed. As Aaron’s breathing became ragged, Robert used his other hand to glide up one side of Aaron’s dick and down the other. Robert continued his stroking with one hand while applying pressure with his other until Aaron had to break their kiss to keep from toppling off the stool.

“Oh. Ohhh. Robert. Oh fuck! Robert! Ohhh”! Aaron’s cum covered Robert’s chest as he shot wave after wave against his lover. Robert pressed his forehead against Aaron’s while Aaron tried catching his breath. At last, Aaron was able to remain upright on his own and he pulled Robert to him in a tight embrace. Their lips once again met and the men savoured the familiar taste of each other’s lips.

They finally pulled apart and gazed at each other through the darkness, their fingers entwined.

“So if we’re not keeping secrets, are we gonna start telling other people about our engagement?” Aaron asked, uncertain how he wanted Robert to respond.

“I still think that secret’s best to keep until I hear from my solicitor about the divorce, but I’ll leave it up to you to decide”.

Aaron leaned forward and rested his head against Robert’s shoulder. “Honestly, I’m dreading telling Chas and Paddy. I really don’t care what anyone else thinks, now that Vic and Adam know”.

Robert ran his hand through Aaron’s hair. “We’ll just cross that bridge when we get to it then”.

Suddenly, Robert dropped his hand to Aaron’s side and started tickling him. Aaron tried squirming away while laughing but Robert held onto him.

“In the meantime, cowboy, I’m dying to find out what your secret fantasy is! Tell me or I’m gonna keep tickling you,” Robert said while laughing.

“No”! Aaron was laughing so hard that tears started running down his cheeks. Robert continued to tickle him until Aaron held up his hands in surrender. It took a minute for him to be able to speak.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise but I’ll give you a hint…I have to borrow something off Finn, then you’ll find out my secret”.

“Now I’m intrigued,” Robert said with a smirk.

“As you should be. Now, here, put your pants on”.

“Why”?

“If I’m doing the cooking, then you’re doing the washing up. Personally, I’m a fan of your arse but I’m not sure how the neighbours would like seeing it while you’re at the sink”.

Robert sighed and pulled on his boxers while Aaron slipped his jeans on. After turning on the light, Aaron gathered the rest of their clothes and dropped them in a pile by the washer dryer.

“Oh god, Aaron. Does this new focus on domestic chores mean we’re gonna be spending less time having sex”?

“Who said anything about less sex? The sooner you get those dishes done, the sooner we get started on round two,” Aaron said with a twinkle in his eye.

Robert smiled broadly as he took a step towards Aaron. “Can I let you in on a little secret”?

Aaron’s eyes travelled up and down Robert’s body. “Yeah? What’s that”?

“I love you, Aaron Livesy”.

Aaron chuckled as he leaned up to kiss Robert. “And you say I’m bad at keeping secrets”.

Robert laughed and took Aaron’s hand.

Aaron gazed into Robert’s eyes. “I love you too, Robert”.

Aaron noticed the tent forming in Robert’s boxers and he couldn’t help but smile. “Fuck it. The dishes can wait till tomorrow. Come on, let’s get upstairs”.

The men ran up the stairs hand in hand, laughing.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has very impatiently waited for Aaron to share his bedroom fantasy with him and the night has finally arrived for it to happen. Robert's surprised by Aaron's choice and inadvertently hurts Aaron's feelings by questioning him about it. In the end, both men enjoy their escape from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote the first part in "text speak" but found it too disruptive to read. Please forgive my creative license in properly writing out most of what appears in Robert and Aaron's text messages.

Aaron was doing paperwork in the Portakabin when his mobile chimed. He shook his head as yet another text message arrived from Robert. Tonight was the agreed-upon night that Aaron was finally going to reveal his fantasy to Robert.

“Death Note??”

“You what?”

“The thing you borrowed off Finn. Is it something to do with Death Note?”

“Absolutely no idea what you’re talking about mate.”

“Is it Monster then? What about Kaiji?”

“What are you on about???”

“Manga.”

“What language are you speaking??”

“Not yours, clearly. You’re driving me MAD with this secret fantasy of yours!”

“You know the score. Tonight, all will be revealed.”

“Mmm…I know what part of you I’d like revealed. First, I’d use my tongue to lick you.”

“Hang on, cowboy. I’m trying to get some work done here.”

“Hey! That’s my line! What will you be calling me after tonight? Fireman Rob? Ooh, how about Dr Rob, the love doctor?”

“LMAO! Gonna have to remember that one. Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait.”

“That sounds like Obi-Wan…is it Star Wars related?”

“OMG, you are such a geek! TONIGHT, ok? Now let me get some work done!”

“:-(”.

Aaron laughed as he set his phone aside and went back to work.

 

Aaron was in the kitchen, shredding cheese for their chilli, when Robert came home from work. Scrappy ran to Robert and jumped around him as he hung up his coat.

“Down boy. Down. Good boy”. Robert rubbed Scrappy’s head tenderly.

“Jeez! That’s what I’ve been having to say to you all day,” Aaron said with a chuckle.

Robert came up behind Aaron and wrapped his arms round his waist. He leaned over Aaron’s shoulder to breathe in the delicious aroma of the food. Robert nestled his head on Aaron’s shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“That smells wonderful but can we save it for later”?

Aaron shook his head, laughing.

“You’re worse than a two year old, you know that”?

“Am not,” Robert said as he pinched some cheese and popped it into his mouth.

Aaron slapped his hand away as Robert reached in for another bite. He turned round to face Robert, his hands on Robert’s cheeks.

“Are too”. Aaron stretched up to affectionately kiss Robert then spun him round and slapped his arse.

“Now go set the table”.

Robert pouted but did as Aaron said.

 

Robert raced through his meal while Aaron took his time to savour it. By the end, Robert was practically begging Aaron to finish his tea and head to the bedroom. Aaron could hardly contain his enjoyment over Robert’s level of enthusiasm. At last, Aaron took their plates to the sink and directed Robert to put Scrappy in the back room. They headed up to the bedroom, Robert racing ahead while Aaron shook his head and laughed.

When Robert entered the bedroom, he immediately spotted the police uniform laid out on the bed. Robert looked to Aaron, then back at the uniform, a wide grin on his face.

“Why does Finn have a police uniform and how do _you_ know about it?” Robert asked.

Aaron’s cheeks flushed red.

“Don’t you remember? You saw him in it too. At Andy’s stag do”. Aaron bit his lower lip. “Course, you’re bigger than Finn so I got the glasses and badge off him but had to go to a fancy dress shop to get the rest”.

“I would’ve loved to have seen your face as you explained to Finn why you wanted these,” Robert said with a chuckle.

Aaron blushed even more deeply and looked at the floor.

“I just told him we were going to a party. I could hardly tell him about my fantasy, could I”?

Robert took hold of Aaron’s hands and stared into his stunning blue eyes.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, with your past, a cop’s kinda the last thing I’d expect to be at the centre of your fantasy”.

Aaron pulled his hands from Robert’s and looked away.

“If you don’t want to do it, just say so”.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Aaron. I’m just surprised is all”. Robert tried taking Aaron’s hand but he pulled away.

Aaron sat on the bed, staring at the floor.

“It was a stupid idea”.

Robert sat next to Aaron and put one hand on his thigh. Robert placed his other hand on Aaron’s chin and gently guided his face so that Aaron was forced to look into his eyes.

“I never said it was a stupid idea, did I? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. None of us chooses what turns us on. I mean, look at me. How did I get a thing for cowboys, eh”?

Aaron smiled as Robert stroked his stubbly jawline.

“Now go out into the hall and let me get changed”.

Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert’s luscious lips before disappearing from the room.

 

Aaron was leaning against the wall in the hall when the bedroom door burst open and Robert rushed through. He looked incredible in the uniform which clung to his body, emphasising every muscle. Robert had left the top three buttons of his shirt unfastened so Aaron’s eyes were immediately drawn to his gorgeous chest.

“Aaron Livesy”?

“Ye-yeah?” Aaron stuttered.

“I’m arresting you on suspicion of being altogether too fit. Men and women are swooning at the sight of you, playing havoc with our ability to keep the peace”.

Robert grabbed Aaron by the collar and pulled him into the bedroom. He pushed Aaron onto the bed and licked his lips.

“We need to start with a strip search. Get your kit off”.

As Aaron started to unzip his hoodie, Robert took hold of his hand.

“Hang on. These clothes need to be taken as evidence. I’d best remove them from you”.

Aaron watched the reflection in Robert’s glasses as he peeled each layer of clothes from his body. Robert was silent and methodical as he worked. Finally, Aaron was laid out on the bed naked. He took a large swallow as he tried to will his dick not to respond to his growing excitement. Robert noticed that Aaron was becoming hard and leered at him.

“Well, it’s clear that you’re guilty as charged. Do you have anything to say for yourself”?

Aaron took another swallow.

“Yeah. Look in the top drawer of the night table,” Aaron said, his voice husky.

Robert noted the bottle of lube already atop the night table and grinned. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Please don’t tell me you got these off Finn too,” Robert said, breaking character.

“Course not! What do you take me for”?

Robert made sure the key for the cuffs stayed in the drawer to ensure it wouldn’t get lost in the oncoming commotion. His eyes travelled over Aaron’s body and he felt himself becoming aroused as he appreciated his fiancé’s irresistible body. Aaron’s cock continued to get hard despite the lack of touching from Robert. At last, Robert shook himself as if from a trance and promptly removed his own trousers and boxers. He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt but left it on along with the police cap. He removed the sunglasses and placed them on the night table.

“You do know that, if found guilty, you have to pay a million pound fee if you ever wanna walk out of the nick”.

“A million pounds!” Aaron spluttered. “I can’t afford that! Isn’t there something I could do to make this charge go away”?

“Oh so you want a bribery charge added as well, do you”, Robert said in mock seriousness.

Aaron sat up on the bed, eyeing Robert’s dick in front of him. He cleared his throat.

“Course not. I just mean that it seems you have a problem that I can help you with”.

“Yeah? You seem awfully sure of yourself Mr. Livesy,” Robert said as he guided Aaron’s mouth to his cock.

Aaron greedily began sucking on the tip of Robert’s cock, licking Robert’s pre-cum and swirling it in his mouth. Robert sighed as Aaron worked his dick further into his mouth. Aaron alternated sucking up and down and back and forth with his lips, causing Robert to gasp with each change of direction. As Aaron added licking along with the sucking, he reached up to massage Robert’s pecs. This alone cause Robert’s nipples to become erect and Aaron couldn’t help but leave Robert’s cock for the chance to lick and suck on his nipples. Aaron traced a path with his tongue back and forth across Robert’s toned chest, moving Robert’s shirt to the side as needed.

“How do I know you’re not a flight risk, Mr. Livesy?” Robert asked as he tried catching his breath.

“You’re just gonna have to trust me, officer”.

“Or, I could cuff you to me to make sure you can’t get away”.

Aaron’s eyes grew wide as Robert placed one cuff round his wrist then snapped the other around his own. Robert then handed the bottle of lube to Aaron.

“Get me ready to enter you, Mr. Livesy”.

“Yes, officer,” Aaron said as he dropped to his knees and spread lube along Robert’s length until his entire shaft was covered. Robert’s hand joined Aaron’s since they were linked with the cuffs and Robert stroked Aaron’s cheek as Aaron looked up at him.

“Stand up and turn round,” Robert commanded.

Although it took some manoeuvring with the handcuffs, Aaron did as he was told. Robert used his free hand to enter Aaron’s hole with lubed fingers. Sweat began dripping off Aaron as Robert worked his hole, gradually loosening him up.

“Get on the bed and lay on your left side”.

“Yes, officer”.

Robert chucked off the police cap and threw it on the floor. Aaron and Robert moved in tandem so that their joined hands came to rest on their hips as they laid side by side. Robert arched back slightly to line up with Aaron’s hole then entered him with a sharp thrust. Aaron gasped as Robert quickly filled him, moving further inside with each push. Robert placed his cuffed hand on Aaron’s cock and began stroking him. Aaron’s hand covered Robert’s and soon the room was filled with their grunts and the sounds of their bodies colliding. Robert expertly timed his thrusts into Aaron with his strokes along Aaron’s dick. Aaron began mumbling incoherently as he became overwhelmed by the sensations Robert elicited in him. Robert sensed that Aaron was nearing his climax and timed his thrusts so that they came almost simultaneously. The men continued to pant and groan as they shot their loads. The room smelled of sweat and cum and Robert clutched their cuffed hands to Aaron’s chest as the last shudder finally escaped him.

Robert leaned into Aaron’s neck and nibbled on his earlobe. He felt Aaron’s heartbeat through his chest and continued to kiss Aaron’s jaw and nip at his ear as Aaron’s pulse gradually slowed. Aaron slid onto his back so that he could face Robert. He ran his free hand through Robert’s mussed hair. Aaron’s eyes travelled over Robert’s face, eventually landing on Robert’s gorgeous eyes.

“So, did I take care of your problem, officer? Am I off the hook?” Aaron asked while softly biting his lower lip. Robert grinned slyly in response.

“I’ll let you off with a warning this time. But I’ll be keeping my eye on you, Mr. Livesy. One wrong move and you’ll be back in my custody”.

The men laced their fingers together on their cuffed hands, playfully stroking their fingers together.

“I better be on the straight and narrow, then”.

A cheeky grin spread on Robert's lips. “Sweetie, you couldn’t be straight if you tried”.

Aaron chuckled as he gazed into Robert's eyes.

“I think I owe Finn an apology,” Robert said with a lopsided smile.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that”?

“For ‘losing’ his glasses and badge. I’ll offer him some cash to lessen the blow”.

“Very considerate of you,” Aaron said as he slid closer to Robert and began kissing along his collarbone. “Ya know, you shouldn’t use the word ‘blow’ when we’re laying here together, naked”. Aaron began kissing his way down Robert’s chest, biting and licking his nipples. Robert let out a loud sigh as he started to get hard again.

“You can’t stay out of trouble very long, can you Mr. Livesy?” Robert asked as he rolled onto his back to give Aaron access to his dick.

Aaron pinned Robert’s arms above his head and roughly kissed him.

“Trouble’s my middle name, officer,” Aaron replied before once again assaulting Robert’s cock with his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated changing Aaron's fantasy after he was arrested on the show for Robert's attempted murder but decided not to in the end. Hopefully, Robert and Aaron's brief discussion about Aaron's desire to have Robert play the role of cop in his fantasy addresses any questions about it.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert arrives home to share some good news with Aaron, he’s surprised to find his fiancé dancing with Adam in his living room. Robert can’t contain his jealousy and winds up at the pub to get sympathy from Victoria and Diane. Robert’s sister and step-mum quickly set him straight about Aaron and Adam’s relationship but Chas overhears some news that quickly dampens Robert’s spirits. Robert returns home to make up with Aaron, sharing both the good news and bad news as they try to move forward with their lives.

As Robert neared the front door of Woodbine Cottage, his ears were assaulted by blaring music coming from within his home. He shifted his briefcase and shopping bags to clutch the doorknob and was shocked by the sight that greeted him inside.

Aaron and Adam were dancing to Maroon 5’s “One More Night” while Scrappy barked and jumped around them. Each man held a spatula in his hand, pretending it was his mic as they sang along to the song at the top of their lungs and out of key. Robert was immediately reminded of the video he’d watched on Adam’s mobile of Adam and Aaron singing in the Portakabin with Scrappy. The video had ended with Adam kissing Aaron.

Aaron grabbed Adam by the shirt and pulled him towards him. They continued to dance close together, Aaron caressing Adam’s cheek when they got to the line, “Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes”. The friends grinned at each other as they continued to sway and sing to the music, completely oblivious that a now-seething Robert was watching them.

Suddenly, a timer sounded from the kitchen and Aaron patted Adam’s cheek before heading out the room. Adam continued to sing while Robert set his things down and went to the iPod cradle. He switched off the music and Scrappy finally noticed his presence and ran to him. The big dog planted slobbery kisses on Robert’s face as he knelt down to pet him.

“Oh, hey Rob! I didn’t see you come in,” Adam said, trying to catch his breath. “Bet you wish Aaron greeted you at the door like that”. Adam nodded towards Scrappy who continued to lavish kisses upon Robert.

Before Robert had a chance to respond, Aaron entered from the kitchen, carrying a casserole dish. He set it down at the table, still unaware of Robert’s presence.

“Why’d ya switch off the music, Adam?” Aaron asked as he began to head back into the kitchen.

“He didn’t. It was me. Sorry to interrupt your little performance,” Robert said, his voice thick with irritation.

“Whoa! Hubby’s not in a good mood, mate”. Adam made a face as he moved towards Aaron. “Go give him a kiss and make it all better”. Adam slapped Aaron on the arse and went into the kitchen.

“We’re not married yet, Adam,” Aaron yelled to Adam’s back as he departed. He turned round to face Robert who stood with his arms across his chest and his eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

“Maybe it’s not me you want to marry,” Robert said with a scowl.

“You what?” Aaron asked, annoyance clouding his face.

“Oh come off it, Aaron. It’s clear you have feelings for Adam,” Robert snapped back.

“Course I do. He’s my best mate. You got a problem with that”? Aaron came to stand in front of Robert and squared up to him.

“Yeah. When you’ve got your hands all over him”.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head.

“Says the man who crawled back into Chrissie’s bed every time after he fucked me”.

It was Robert’s turn to scoff.

“That was ages ago, Aaron. I left my wife to be with you, remember? What do you see in that pillock anyway”?

Aaron shook his head. “Oh I don’t believe this. Oi! Adam! Grab your coat. We’re going into town”.

Adam came in from the kitchen. “What? What about the cottage pie you just made”?

“Robert’s gonna have tea by himself tonight,” Aaron said through gritted teeth as he grabbed his coat.

Adam looked from Aaron to Robert with concern on his face.

“No, you two stay here and enjoy your lovely meal together”. Robert levelled a glare at Aaron before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

 

Chas did a double-take when Robert walked into the pub. Neither Robert nor Aaron had returned to the pub since Aaron’s one disastrous visit after moving in with Robert nearly a year ago. Robert momentarily locked eyes with Chas but he quickly shook his head and looked away.

“Diane?” Chas said as she nodded in Robert’s direction. Diane gasped and headed to the end of the bar where Robert stood. Despite her best intentions, Chas moved closer in order to hear their conversation.

“What’s wrong, pet? You look upset”.

Robert’s face took on the appearance of a defiant toddler.

“Pint please, Diane,” Robert insolently responded.

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you. You better come through to the back room. Chas, mind the bar for me”?

Robert glowered at Chas then followed Diane to the back room.

Chas’ mind raced as she contemplated reasons for Robert’s foul mood. She tried tamping down hope that he and Aaron were splitting up.

 

Diane retrieved Victoria from the kitchen and they joined Robert in the back room. Robert sat on the sofa, head in his hands. Victoria sat next to him, taking his hand in hers while Diane pulled up a chair across from them.

“What’s happened, Rob? Are you okay?” Victoria asked while squeezing his hand.

Robert faced Victoria and said, “It’s Aaron and Adam”.

“Oh my god, Rob. Are they hurt? What’s happened?” Victoria responded in a panic.

“No, no, Vic. Nothing like that. It’s just…”

“Just what, Rob? Spit it out,” Victoria commanded.

“I think they might be, you know…” Robert struggled.

“No. I don’t know, Rob. They might be what”?

“Together,” Robert at last spat out.

“Course they’re together. Aaron invited Adam to join yous for tea tonight because I had to work,” Victoria said, clearly confused by Robert’s response.

“No, Vic. I mean _together_. As in, a couple”.

Victoria and Diane both let out loud laughs.

“You are joking, right Rob?” Victoria said as she tried to stifle her giggles.

“You didn’t see them, Vic. They were dancing together and touching each other”.

Victoria suddenly became serious.

“As in _touching_ each other?” Victoria asked, glancing downward on Robert.

“No, not like that. Aaron was stroking Adam’s cheek and Adam slapped Aaron’s arse”.

Diane and Victoria both let out sighs of relief.

“Love, that’s just how those two lads are. They’ve always been like that. It doesn’t mean anything”.

“I should hope not, seeing how Adam is my very-straight husband,” Victoria added.

“But Aaron shouldn’t need to be that way with Adam. He’s got me,” Robert said, still sounding wounded.

Diane and Victoria exchanged glances.

“Aaron and Adam have a long history. They’ve been there for each other through some really tough times. Aaron obviously loves you, Rob, but you can’t expect him to just drop his friendship with Adam because you’re jealous of their relationship”. Victoria took Robert’s hand into hers again.

“Doesn’t it bother you that they’re so close?” Robert asked his sister.

“Not really, no. But I’ve known them since they became friends, god, seven years ago. They’re best mates, but that’s all they are, Rob. I can’t believe that you’re doubting that Aaron wants to be with you. He accepted your proposal, didn’t he”?

“He what”? Chas’ voice came from the doorway.

Robert glared at Victoria who looked horrified at having given away Robert and Aaron’s secret.

Diane clasped her hands together and let out a whoop.

“Is this true, Robert? Are you and Aaron engaged?” Diane beamed.

Chas came into the room and sneered at Robert.

“Yeah, Robert. Is it true?” Chas snarled.

Robert averted Chas’ stare.

“Yeah. We got engaged on Christmas day but have been waiting to tell people until my divorce became finalised, which it did, today”.

Diane leaped up and hugged Robert. She placed her hand on his cheek.

“I’m so happy for you, pet. You and Aaron will be a wonderful couple. You just need to learn to keep that jealousy of yours in check,” Diane added, wagging her finger at Robert. “Chas, isn’t this great news”?

Robert looked up at Chas, clearly fearful of her response.

Chas narrowed her eyes and glared at Robert in disdain.

“If my son wants to throw away his life by marrying a tosser like you, it makes no difference to me”. Chas abruptly turned and left the room while Robert hung his head. Victoria gave his hand a squeeze.

“Don’t you worry about Chas. Diane and I will work on her. We’ll bring her round, you’ll see”.

“Perhaps when hell freezes over, eh?” Robert responded with a sad smile as he got up from the sofa and headed out the door.

 

Aaron was curled up on the sofa with Scrappy reading a magazine when Robert returned. Robert gathered the bags he’d set down earlier and joined them on the sofa.

“Worried I’d be cuddling with Adam rather than the dog?” Aaron asked without looking up from his magazine.

Robert rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine from Aaron’s hands. Aaron shook his head and scoffed, still refusing to look at Robert.

Robert moved from the sofa and knelt before Aaron. He opened one of the bags he’d brought and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a small cake. Aaron’s eyebrows arched as he awaited Robert’s explanation.

“I heard from the solicitor today that my divorce from Chrissie is finalised. We can move forward with planning our wedding, if you’ll still have me,” Robert said softly.

“Are you gonna stop being a prat?” Aaron retorted.

Robert sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry that I overreacted when I saw you and Adam dancing together. I know you’re best mates but, honestly? I want you all to myself”.

Aaron shook his head.

“I’m not giving up my friendship with Adam just because you’re being weird”.

“I’m not asking you to, Aaron. I just need to learn to accept that what you have with Adam doesn’t affect what you and I have together. It might take some time, but I’ll get there”.

Robert placed his hands on Aaron’s knees and smiled up at him. Aaron bit his lip, trying to hide his grin. Aaron cleared his throat.

“So, we have reason to celebrate, then”? Aaron asked as his annoyance with Robert dissipated.

Robert handed the bottle of champagne to Aaron and headed to the kitchen with the cake. He returned with champagne flutes and a piece of cake just as Aaron managed to pop the cork. Scrappy leaped up and ran around the pair so Aaron handed the champagne bottle to Robert while he settled Scrappy in his crate. Robert filled their glasses and handed one to Aaron as he came back to the sofa after closing the drapes.

“To us,” Robert toasted.

Aaron raised his glass to touch Robert’s and nodded.

“To us”.

The couple drank from their glasses then set them down on the coffee table. Aaron licked his lips as his eyes moved over Robert’s body. As Aaron crawled onto Robert’s lap, Robert sighed and gently pushed him off.

“What’s up? This isn’t about Adam still?” Aaron asked, looking hurt.

Robert took Aaron’s hand in his.

“No. I’ve got something to tell you, though, and you’re not gonna like it”.

Aaron looked at Robert quizzically.

“Victoria kinda let slip to Diane that you and I got engaged,” Robert said, looking down at the floor.

“Well, that’s alright, isn’t it? We agreed we would start telling people once your divorce came through”.

“Yeah, well your mum sorta overheard the news and didn’t take it too well”.

Aaron withdrew his hand from Robert’s and stared at the floor.

Robert put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder and gave a squeeze.

“I’m really sorry, Aaron. I know how much you miss your mum”.

Aaron turned to face Robert.

“No, you know what? I’ve had no contact with her for nearly a year. How many times did she abandon me when I was kid? This is no different. I don’t need her in my life”.

Robert pulled Aaron to him and gently rocked while holding him in his arms. As Robert pulled back, he planted kisses along Aaron’s neck which eventually turned into light nips and bites. Aaron sighed and slid Robert’s suit jacket from his shoulders and loosened his tie.

Robert broadly grinned at Aaron and slid the tie from his neck. Aaron went to work unbuttoning Robert’s shirt while Robert’s eyes flitted from Aaron’s face to his crotch then back again to his eyes. Robert shrugged out of his shirt then helped Aaron out of his top. As Aaron climbed onto Robert’s lap, he spotted the piece of cake on the coffee table and grabbed it. He broke off a piece and placed it on Robert’s outstretched tongue. Robert ate the piece while Aaron swiped his finger through the frosting of the remaining cake and smeared it around Robert’s face, eliciting laughter from Robert. Aaron leaned in and began licking the frosting from Robert’s face, strategically avoiding contact with Robert’s lips. Robert grew impatient and devoured Aaron’s mouth with his lips. He tasted the frosting on Aaron’s tongue as he sucked and prodded it.

To Robert’s disappointment, Aaron broke their kiss and once again grabbed the cake. This time, he smeared frosting across Robert’s chest, causing Robert’s nipples to get hard as they became covered in the sweet confection. Robert let out a moan as Aaron used his tongue to clean the frosting from him. Aaron swirled his tongue around Robert’s nipples and used his teeth to gently scrape the last bits of frosting from his hard buds. Aaron could feel Robert‘s hardness growing through his trousers. With one last suck on his nipple, Aaron jumped from Robert’s lap and ran to the kitchen. He returned with a packet of lube.

In Aaron’s brief absence, Robert had stripped off his trousers and pants and covered the sofa with a throw. Aaron slid off his jeans and boxers and was startled when Robert grabbed him from behind and pulled him to the sofa. Robert flipped Aaron onto his back and slid between his legs. Aaron’s cock was leaking pre-cum and Robert lapped it up with his tongue, causing Aaron to writhe beneath him. Robert worked the head of Aaron’s dick into his mouth and sucked while quickly engulfing his entire shaft. Robert pulled back, dragging his teeth gently over the ridge at the tip of Aaron’s cock. Aaron’s eyes had closed and sweat was trickling down his forehead. Robert grinned at the sight of his lover and placed one hand at the base of Aaron’s cock while using the other to stroke the length of Aaron’s shaft. When he reached the top, Robert swivelled his hand then stroked downward towards the base. Aaron shuddered at the sensation and began groaning as Robert alternated using his hand and his mouth to relentlessly assault his dick.

“Robert! Fuck!” Aaron shouted as he started to come. He shot his load in waves against Robert’s body. As Aaron’s breathing started to finally slow, Robert leaned forward and laid his head on Aaron’s chest, their sweat and Aaron’s cum co-mingling on their bodies. Aaron guided Robert up his body so that he could stick his tongue in Robert’s mouth. Robert’s dick continued to get hard against Aaron’s thigh as they sucked each other’s tongues.

Robert groaned and sat up so he could reach the bottle of lube. Robert propped a pillow beneath the throw and gestured for Aaron to lay atop it. Aaron faced the back of the sofa, his arse up in the air. Robert covered Aaron’s hole with lube and loosened him up as he placed first one finger, then two, inside his hole. Aaron moaned and pushed back against Robert’s fingers, signalling that he was ready for him. Robert stood behind Aaron and thrust his cock in with one swift movement. Aaron shuddered from the sensation and became more vocal as Robert’s thrusts became deeper as he quickened his pace. Robert grasped Aaron’s hips to balance himself as he felt his climax nearing. With a loud grunt, Robert arched his back and shot his load inside Aaron. Robert and Aaron’s bodies collapsed together against the sofa as Robert continued to come. After his last wave escaped him, Robert pulled out of Aaron and nestled against him.

Aaron had rolled sideways on the sofa and Robert joined him, resting his head on Aaron’s sweaty chest. Aaron’s hand moved to Robert’s hair and he twirled damp strands with his fingers as their breathing slowed and became rhythmic.

“So, you seriously thought Adam and I were having an affair?” Aaron asked as he continued to twirl Robert’s hair.

Robert chuckled.

“It sounds ridiculous now but, seeing you two dance together, I was prepared to help Adam sing falsetto forever, not just during ‘One More Night’ ”.

Aaron laughed and mussed Robert’s hair. Robert snuggled against Aaron’s chest.

“I’m sorry I called him a pillock”.

“Don’t be. He can be a pillock. But I still love him…as a mate”.

The two men lay silently together for a few minutes.

“Congratulations on the divorce, by the way,” Aaron said at last. “Sorry for throwing the Chrissie stuff in your face earlier”.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad to have that chapter of my life closed so I can finally move on with the man I love”.

Aaron stroked Robert’s cheek and guided his lips to his. Aaron enlaced his fingers with Robert’s and stared into his gorgeous eyes.

“To us, then”, Aaron said.

“To us”, Robert responded as he crawled atop Aaron and began kissing him again in earnest.


	10. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a sultry summer day, Aaron and Robert take Scrappy to the cricket pitch for some exercise. A chance encounter leads to a reconciliation with Paddy and Robert tries to bring Chas round to their side as their wedding date rapidly approaches. Back at the cottage, the couple’s pursuits do anything but cool them down.

“You’re not seriously wearing those out in public, are you?” Aaron asked Robert in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with dress shorts?” Robert retorted.

“We’re taking the dog for a walk, not having tea with the queen,” Aaron said as he grabbed Scrappy’s lead.

“Hang on. You think I'd wear dress shorts to meet the queen?” Robert asked with a lopsided smile.

Aaron smiled in return and grabbed Robert’s top, pulling him in for a fiery kiss. Robert wrapped his arms round Aaron’s waist and pulled him in closer. Robert’s hands slid inside Aaron’s running shorts and he squeezed his arse.

“Hmm, I suppose running shorts do provide better access for a quickie,” Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear before planting kisses along his neck.

Suddenly, Scrappy burst into the room and ran wildly around the pair with a tennis ball in his mouth. The men sighed and broke apart. Aaron snapped the lead on Scrappy’s collar while Robert grabbed the ball launcher and extra tennis balls.

“I’ve grown fond of that dog but he sure mucks up our sex life”. Robert opened the front door and gestured for Aaron to go ahead with Scrappy.

“Just wait ‘til we have kids,” Aaron casually responded.

“Wait. We’re having kids?” Robert asked, a broad grin spreading across his lips.

Scrappy tugged at his lead while Aaron and Robert tried steering him towards the cricket pitch. Their laughter drifted up the road, catching the notice of Chas and Paddy who stood outside the pub.

Chas scoffed and continued collecting glasses from the table.

“They look happy,” Paddy commented while watching the big dog lead Robert and Aaron along the road before the trio disappeared from sight.

“Bite your tongue, Paddy! There’s no way my boy can be happy with that prick. You’ve heard they’ve gotten engaged”?

“What? No. I hadn’t heard that. Aaron and I don’t talk much these days,” Paddy said dolefully.

“That’s because Robert flamin’ Sugden demands all his attention”.

“Come on, Chas. Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh? Aaron’s not been in trouble since he and Robert got together properly. And this is huge, when you think of it. A few years ago, Aaron wanted to die rather than admit that he’s gay and now he’s engaged to a man? It’s remarkable, really”.

“But Paddy, he’s engaged to _Robert Sugden_. I just know that he’s gonna break Aaron’s heart in the end and I wish Aaron could see what a massive mistake he’s making”. Chas shook her head in frustration and headed into the pub.

Paddy stared off into the distance where Robert and Aaron had disappeared.

 

Aaron and Robert sat side by side on the cool steps of the cricket pavilion, lobbing tennis balls to Scrappy. The big dog was overjoyed to retrieve the balls and run around freely, despite the sweltering heat.

Robert leaned against Aaron and whispered in his ear.

“Think Scrappy would be okay out here on his own for a few minutes”? Robert’s hand moved to Aaron’s waist and sneaked inside Aaron’s top.

Aaron grinned as Robert’s hand moved up his chest and pinched his nipples. Aaron’s eyes drifted to Robert’s mouth and he leaned in to plant a seductive kiss on his salty lips.

Scrappy suddenly began barking and ran towards a figure coming up the hill. Robert and Aaron simultaneously sighed and pulled apart.

“It’s not our day, mate,” Aaron told Robert as he pulled his shorts loose from his growing hard-on.

“Alright lads?” Paddy yelled as he approached Aaron and Robert, Scrappy leaping at his heels. “I bet this one keeps you busy,” he added, nodding towards Scrappy.

“He’s more demanding than Clyde ever was,” Aaron said with a wistful smile.

Aaron stood up and lightly punched Paddy on the shoulder before leaning in for a hug. Robert threw the ball again for Scrappy, then stood to join the men.

“Paddy,” Robert said with a nod while extending his hand.

Paddy looked from Aaron to Robert, then shook Robert’s outstretched hand.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Paddy said as he looked again from one man to the other.

Robert and Aaron grinned as Robert took hold of Aaron’s hand that now sported his engagement ring.

“Thanks, Paddy. I’ve been meaning to stop by and tell ya but…” Aaron’s words trailed off.

“You didn’t know how I’d react,” Paddy completed Aaron’s thoughts. “Don’t be daft. You know I’ll always be there for ya, Aaron. You’re a son to me”.

Aaron’s eyes welled with tears as Paddy pulled him in for another hug. Robert sniffled and swallowed hard to prevent his own eyes from becoming misty.

At last, Paddy pulled back and grinned at the pair. “So, have you set a date”?

Aaron wiped his eyes then threw the ball for Scrappy who had been whining with impatience.

“Yep. 4 December”.

“December! As in, four months from now?” Paddy asked.

“Yeah. Well, we’re not making a big fuss. Just a small ceremony with family, then a reception in Hotten,” Aaron responded.

“Ahh, come off it! The Dingles don’t do anything small,” Paddy said with a laugh. “I bet the whole village will be there”.

Aaron and Robert shared uncomfortable glances while Aaron shifted from one foot to the other.

“Thing is, Chas is against the wedding which means Cain, Zak and Debbie have to choose sides and guess whose side they’ll choose?” Aaron responded, disappointment obvious in his voice.

Paddy’s face turned grim as the weight of Aaron’s words set in.

“You, Rhona and Leo will come though, yeah?” Aaron asked Paddy hopefully.

“Course we will. And we’re happy to help with anything you need”. Paddy gave Aaron’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I just remembered something I need to take care of at home. You two stay and catch up”. Robert threw the ball for Scrappy one last time and handed the ball launcher to Aaron. “See you at home in a bit”.

Aaron and Paddy retreated to the steps while Scrappy took a well-deserved rest in the shade.

 

Diane knocked softly on the door to the back room, then opened it and walked in with Robert right behind her. Chas looked up from the magazine she was reading and gasped.

“What are you doing here?” Chas asked, annoyance clearly in her voice.

“Robert needs to talk to you,” Diane began as Chas stood from the table. “Just hear him out, Chas. Surely, you can give him five minutes”. Diane glared at Chas who had crossed her arms over her chest and scowled in Diane and Robert’s direction.

“Please, Chas”, Robert pleaded softly.

Chas gave a nod that was barely perceptible. Diane smiled and squeezed Robert’s arm before leaving the room.

Robert cleared his throat and moved closer to Chas.

“Our wedding is planned for 4 December and Aaron and I would like you and the rest of the family to come”.

Chas scoffed and shook her head. Robert cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I know you hate me and believe that I’m gonna hurt Aaron but how can you not see that you’re the one that’s hurting him”? Robert’s words came out harsher than he intended.

“Oh right, I’m the bad mother who abandoned him and screwed him up,” Chas declared as she threw her arms up in the air.

“Chas, listen to me. Aaron’s actually accepted that you don’t want to be a part of his life anymore but I can’t because, although he denies it, I know it’s killing him not having you around. What’s more, everyone in your family is terrified of you so they won’t even think about coming to our wedding as long as you’re against it. Think about what that’s doing to Aaron”.

“I’m just trying to protect my son,” Chas said defiantly.

“How? By isolating him from his family? How is that helping him?” Robert shot back.

“Because he shoulda left you when he found out how I felt,” Chas shouted.

Robert sighed and shook his head.

“So you want your 24 year old son to do as he’s told and live with mommy all his life? Can you not hear how mad that sounds”?

Anger flashed across Chas’ face but Robert continued.

“I love Aaron and I intend to spend the rest of my life caring for and protecting him, and I trust he’ll do the same for me. Isn’t that what you want for him too? To be happy, respected and loved”?

Chas remained silent, her lips drawn tightly together.

“If not, Aaron was right…he is better off without you,” Robert said calmly before walking out the door.

Chas glowered at Robert’s departing figure and sighed.

 

Robert was sitting at his desk when Aaron and Scrappy returned. Scrappy headed straight for his water bowl while Aaron came up to Robert and hugged him from behind. Aaron kept his arms draped across Robert’s chest while he rested his head on Robert’s shoulder.

“Mmm, you’re all sweaty,” Robert said as he turned to kiss Aaron.

“Yeah, it’s like a million degrees out there right now. Think I’ll take a shower,” Aaron said as he stood up straight.

Robert swivelled in his chair and caught hold of Aaron’s hands.

“Not so fast. Don’t we have some unfinished business to attend to”? Robert’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he pulled Aaron onto his lap. “And you know I like it when you’re all hot and sweaty,” Robert growled before lunging at Aaron’s mouth and prodding his tongue in. Aaron’s hands moved to Robert’s face and caressed his smooth cheeks while trying to erase any existing space between them. Robert had wrapped his arms round Aaron’s waist and his hands once again found entry into his running shorts to fondle his magnificent arse. As they continued to snog, Robert pinched and kneaded Aaron’s bum. Aaron began moaning into Robert’s mouth as their breathing became heavy.

Aaron pulled back from Robert and stood up. He took his top off in one swift move while Robert quickly dragged his running shorts and boxers down his legs. Aaron stepped out of his kit and kicked it aside while Robert removed his own shirt. Aaron started to unfasten Robert’s belt but began swearing as he fumbled with it. Robert chuckled and unfastened it himself then undid his button and dropped his shorts to the floor. Aaron grabbed Robert’s pants and pulled them to his ankles. Before Robert could even step out of them, Aaron began lapping at Robert’s pre-cum, his mouth encircling the tip of Robert’s cock. Robert sat back down in his chair and kicked off his pants while Aaron crawled on his knees between Robert’s legs and licked up and down his shaft. Robert’s hands fell to Aaron’s sweaty head and tugged at Aaron’s moist curls while he panted. Robert shuddered and pushed on Aaron’s shoulders, forcing him off his cock.

Aaron looked up at Robert, confused.

“I’m gonna blow right now if you keep going like that,” Robert said with a smirk as he tried catching his breath.

Aaron gently bit his lower lip to stifle a smile and looked up into Robert’s half-closed eyes. He crawled back onto Robert’s lap and leaned into him, causing the chair to recline. Aaron pinned Robert’s arms above his head and began licking and biting around Robert’s nipples. Aaron’s dick leaked pre-cum onto Robert’s abdomen as Aaron continued biting and kissing across Robert’s taut chest. Robert began groaning as Aaron finally attended to his nipples, first sucking then blowing on the hard buds.

Robert freed his hands from Aaron’s grip and reached into his top desk drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

“Always prepared, eh?” Aaron said with a snigger.

Robert reached round Aaron and stuck a finger in his arse. Aaron wriggled against Robert, his dick tracing a line of pre-cum across Robert’s stomach. Aaron wrapped his arms round Robert’s waist as Robert continued to loosen his hole. After forcing a second finger into Aaron, Robert’s mouth moved to Aaron’s shoulder and bit down and nibbled as Aaron humped against him. When Aaron could stand it no longer, he stood up and gradually lowered himself onto Robert’s straining shaft. Robert’s hands reached behind Aaron and gripped his bum, supporting Aaron as he slowly lowered and raised himself on Robert’s cock. Aaron’s eyes had closed and he produced short moans as his pace quickened atop Robert. Sweat now covered both men’s bodies and their scent filled the air. Robert became more vocal as Aaron rode up and down his shaft, grunting as Aaron controlled the pace. Aaron’s rhythm became more frantic and he glided up and down Robert’s cock with renewed urgency.

Aaron’s cock suddenly twitched and he shot his load onto Robert’s abdomen and chest. Aaron leaned into Robert as his dick continued to pulsate, causing Robert to shoot his load while he screamed.

“FUCK! Oh, oh, fuck! Aaron. Oh FUCK”! Robert’s load filled Aaron in waves and Aaron moaned as his own orgasm began to subside. Aaron cradled his head between Robert’s neck and shoulder as Robert’s cock continued to spasm inside him. The men clung to each other as their breathing gradually slowed. Aaron ran his hand lazily along Robert’s face then through his moist blond hair.

Aaron reluctantly stood from Robert’s lap and grabbed his boxers. He extended his hand to Robert then handed Robert his pants. The men pulled on their underwear and walked hand in hand to the living room.

They quietly laughed when they spotted Scrappy soundly sleeping on his doggy bed.

“I wondered why he didn’t make an appearance in the office while we fucked,” Robert said as he leaned in behind Aaron and kissed his neck.

“Yeah, we really wore him out at the cricket pitch,” Aaron responded.

Robert pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and spread it across the cushions. He laid down on the sofa and pulled Aaron to him, spooning into his back. Robert’s arm draped over Aaron’s and he rested his head against Aaron’s shoulder. The men’s fingers entwined and they playfully stroked their fingers together as they cuddled.

“Did you and Paddy have a good catch-up”?

“Yeah, we did. I don’t think I realised how much I missed him until we started talking. I’m glad he’s supporting us. I shoulda known that I’d be able to depend on him. Unlike my mum,” Aaron added.

Robert planted kisses along Aaron’s shoulder.

“How about we not talk about your mum right now,” Robert said as he ran his tongue along Aaron’s neck.

Aaron giggled from the sensation.

“What? Are you really that ticklish?” Robert asked with a chuckle as his fingers moved to Aaron’s sides and began teasing his skin. Robert continued licking along Aaron’s neck as he tickled Aaron’s hip and abdomen. Aaron began writhing with laughter from Robert’s assault which finally woke Scrappy. The big dog raced to the sofa and planted slobbery kisses on Aaron’s face as Robert eased off tickling Aaron and planted his own kisses along Aaron’s neck.

“Whoa! Both of you need to back off and let me catch my breath,” Aaron said, wiping dog slobber from his face. The men sat up on the sofa and Aaron rubbed Scrappy’s ears.

“Sooo, care to take this upstairs, away from the dog”? Robert looked hopefully at Aaron, his eyes tracing a path from Aaron’s face, down to his crotch, then returning to Aaron’s gorgeous blue eyes.

“Are you gonna stop tickling me”?

“Depends. Do you want me to?” Robert asked with a lewd grin.

Aaron laughed and started leading Scrappy to his crate.

“Why don’t we head upstairs and find out”.

Robert leaped from the sofa and dashed to the bottom of the stairs. He waited for Aaron to return from the back room, then stepped aside to allow Aaron up the stairs first. As Aaron climbed the stairs, Robert tickled the backs of his knees. Aaron let out a laugh and ran up the stairs, Robert right behind him, laughing.


	11. Husband and Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert’s wedding day is finally here and both men are a bundle of nerves. Robert derailed Aaron’s plans for a quiet, intimate ceremony and is uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. As they finally head to their honeymoon suite, Robert more than makes up for hijacking their wedding plans.

“Mate! Stop fussing with your tie”! Adam placed his hand on Aaron’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Just relax, will ya”?

“Relax? How can I relax, Adam? We were supposed to get married at Smithy Cottage in front of you, Vic, Andy, Diane, Paddy, Rhona and Leo and now Robert’s moved the ceremony here to the Village Hall and god knows who he’s invited”! Aaron ran one hand through his hair as he continued to tug at his tie with the other, pacing the room.

Adam stopped Aaron by placing both hands on his shoulders and holding him still. Adam looked his best mate in the eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay. Just breathe”. Adam took a few exaggerated breaths and Aaron finally nodded and took some deep breaths in imitation. After exhaling one last long breath, Aaron shrugged his shoulders and rolled his neck, producing soft cracking noises.

“Better?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, better,” Aaron nodded and adjusted his suit jacket. “When the bloke asks me if I’ll take Robert as my husband, I’m gonna look Rob in the eye and tell him to go to hell”.

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. Aaron began pacing the room again, biting his fingernails.

“You’re doing my head in, mate. I’m serious! This is your wedding we’re talking about here. You cannot mess this up, Aaron”!

“Robert knows how uncomfortable I am in front of a crowd. He knows I hate surprises. Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with a man who doesn’t respect my wishes, Adam”?

Adam grabbed Aaron by the arms to stop his pacing this time.

“Look, I’ve not been Robert’s biggest fan along the way but even I can see how much he loves you. If he’s going against your wishes, he must have a pretty damn good reason for doing so, don’t you think”?

“Yeah. He’s returned to being the power-hungry control freak he used to be”.

Adam shook his head in disbelief.

“Ya wanna know what I think? I think you’re scared, Aaron. I think you’re looking for any excuse to back out because you’re still afraid that Robert’s gonna hurt you”.

Aaron stood in silence, tears welling in his eyes.

“Maybe you should back out, Aaron. If you still don’t trust him after all this time, after all he’s done to support you, then maybe you should end it. I mean, if you don’t trust him by now, are you ever gonna trust him?” Adam said softly. “Look, mate, I’m gonna go out there and stand at the front of the hall as your best man. Paddy’s waiting out there to walk with you. If you really believe that marrying Robert’s a mistake, go tell him now, before it’s too late”.

Adam hugged Aaron to him and Aaron clutched his best mate tightly. They rocked gently from side to side as Aaron’s tears flowed down his cheeks. Adam at last pulled back and gave Aaron a sad smile and a soft punch to the chest.

“So, maybe see you out there, yeah?” Adam asked as he headed to the door.

Aaron wiped his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks, Adam. For everything”.

Adam nodded in return and left the room.

Aaron took a few more deep breaths and adjusted his tie and jacket again. He contemplated Adam’s advice then went to the door and opened it, his decision whether to marry Robert firmly resolved.

Paddy stood outside, holding Aaron’s boutonnière. He looked at Aaron’s red eyes and took hold of his hands.

“You alright?” Paddy asked.

Aaron averted Paddy’s gaze but nodded his head.

“So, are you ready to do this”?

Aaron simply nodded his head again. A look of concern crossed Paddy’s face but he took Aaron’s lapel and pinned the flower to it.

In a low voice, Paddy instructed Aaron in the plan.

“They’re gonna start the music in a few minutes. Robert’s gonna walk down first with Diane and Vic. Andy’s already waiting up front with Adam. Then you and I are gonna walk down together. I’ll leave you with Robert and join Rhona and Leo in the front row. Everything else is the same as we rehearsed at the cottage”.

Paddy smiled at Aaron and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Although Aaron felt as though he was gonna be sick, he managed to give Paddy a weak smile.

Suddenly, the melancholy notes of Ben E. King’s “Stand By Me” started up and Aaron could hear people get to their feet in the hall. The door across the way opened and Robert stepped out with Diane on one side and his sister on the other. Robert looked incredible in his dark blue skinny-fit suit. The faint sheen of the suit set off Robert’s gorgeous blue-green eyes which now locked with Aaron’s. Robert gave Aaron the once over and mouthed the word “Wow” as his eyes travelled up and down Aaron’s body. Aaron was also in a skinny-fit suit but his was pale blue, though his waistcoat and tie were the same dark blue as Robert’s. Aaron’s cheeks reddened and he couldn’t help but smile at Robert as he strode forward with Vic and Diane, then turned and disappeared from view into the hall.

“Ready?” Paddy asked Aaron who once again responded only by nodding. Paddy and Aaron walked to the entrance of the hall and stood in the doorway. Aaron watched as Victoria and Diane kissed Robert in turn and sat in the front row as Robert joined Andy near the officiant. Aaron was shocked to notice that the hall was filled with familiar faces including the entire Dingle clan. As Aaron stood with Paddy, someone standing at the edge of the back row moved over to join them.

“Mum!” Aaron cried out. “What’re you doing here”?

Chas choked back tears as she hugged Aaron tightly.

“What do ya think I’m doing here? I’m not gonna miss my baby boy’s wedding, am I”?

Aaron gripped his mum firmly and cried onto her shoulder. Soon, the hall was filled with the sounds of people clearing their throats and blowing their noses as nearly everyone teared up witnessing Chas and Aaron’s reunion. Andy handed Robert a handkerchief when he noticed his brother’s cheeks were stained with tears. Adam nodded at Robert and gave him a thumbs up across the aisle.

The music transitioned from “Stand By Me” to Johnny Cash’s “I Walk the Line” and Aaron and Chas finally released each other. Chas squeezed Aaron’s arm and she and Paddy accompanied him up the aisle. When they reached the front, Paddy hugged Aaron, then took his seat. Chas planted kisses all over Aaron’s face, prompting the crowd to cheer wildly. Chas pulled back from Aaron and smiled. She took his hand in hers and led him to Robert. Robert extended his hand to Chas who briefly squeezed it before passing Aaron’s hand into Robert’s.

Chas leaned into Robert and loudly whispered in his ear.

“You take care of my boy, you hear”? Chas placed her hand on top of Robert and Aaron’s, then planted a kiss on each man’s cheek before sitting next to Paddy.

The crowd let out another cheer as Aaron’s cheeks turned bright red. Still holding hands, Aaron and Robert turned to face the registrar.

“Welcome to all who have come together today to celebrate the marriage of Aaron Michael Livesy and Robert Jacob Sugden. Robert and Aaron’s journey has perhaps not been a conventional one but what is absolutely clear to everyone gathered here today is that theirs is a union built on love”.

Robert beamed at Aaron and squeezed his hand. Aaron bashfully looked down for a moment before returning his attention to the officiant.

“Aaron has persuaded Robert to keep this ceremony short and simple and those of you who know Robert will realise what a herculean task it was for Robert to agree”.

Laughter arose from the crowd while Aaron and Robert both chuckled.

“Aaron granted Robert’s request to share some short quotes about love from a few of his favourite authors and we’ll start with a very short one from Robert A. Heinlein’s _Stranger in a Strange Land_ : Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own”.

Robert glanced over at Aaron with a shy smile on his face. Aaron bit his lip but eventually allowed a huge grin to spread across his face.

“The next quote is from Patrick Rothfuss’ book _The Wise Man’s Fear_ : We love what we love. Reason does not enter into it. In many ways, unwise love is the truest love. Anyone can love a thing because that’s as easy as putting a penny in your pocket. But to love something despite, to know the flaws and love them too, that is rare and pure and perfect.”

Aaron gave Robert’s hand a squeeze.

“Robert would like to recite the final quote himself”.

Robert turned to face Aaron and took hold of his other hand. He smiled nervously at Aaron and cleared his throat.

“This is from Shelly Crane’s _The Other Side of Gravity_ and sums up perfectly why I love you: Because your soul, on this soulless planet, sticks out like one star in a starless sky. And it’s beautiful”.

A few tears escaped Aaron’s eyes and he had to let go of Robert’s hands to wipe them away. The men then turned again to face the officiant.

“If we may have the rings please”.

Rhona and Paddy ushered Leo forward carrying a box with Aaron and Robert’s rings. Aaron grinned as Leo approached and he knelt down so that he was at eye level with his godson. Aaron gave Leo a one-armed hug and opened the box. He took out Robert’s polished titanium ring and stood facing Robert.

“Aaron, please place the ring on the tip of Robert’s finger and repeat after me: I, Aaron Michael Livesy, take you, Robert Jacob Sugden to be my husband”.

Aaron slid the ring over Robert’s fingertip and repeated the officiant.

“I, Aaron Michael Livesy, take you, Robert Jacob Sugden to be my husband”.

“Knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend”.

“Knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend”.

“My faithful partner in life, and my one true love”.

“My faithful partner in life, and my one true love”.

Aaron slid the ring down Robert’s finger and took a deep breath.

Robert turned to Leo and knelt down to take Aaron’s ring. He grinned at the five-year old and pointed him back to his mum and dad. Robert stood to face Aaron and placed the matching ring on Aaron’s fingertip. The officiant asked Robert to repeat the same vow.

“I, Robert Jacob Sugden, take you, Aaron Michael Livesy, to be my husband. Knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love”.

Robert slid the ring down Aaron’s finger and irrepressibly smiled at him. The men turned once again towards the registrar.

“May you two find happiness in matrimony. May you live faithfully together and forever remain united souls. May your years be rich in the joys of life and your days be long upon the earth”.

“Insomuch as you, Aaron Michael Livesy, and you, Robert Jacob Sugden, have thus consented in matrimony as witnessed before family and friends, I now pronounce you husband and husband! As a seal of your marriage vows, you may now kiss”.

The hall erupted in applause as Robert and Aaron kissed before them. Aaron’s cheeks were rosy as they finally broke their kiss and headed down the aisle together, hand in hand.

 

Aaron let out a whistle as he walked ahead of Robert into their honeymoon suite. Robert ensured that the “Do Not Disturb” sign was on the door, then locked it. He came up behind Aaron and hugged him tightly. The men gently swayed together as Robert planted kisses along Aaron’s neck.

“Mmm, come here you,” Aaron said as he turned round and grabbed Robert by the tie. He kissed Robert deeply as he ran his hands through Robert’s hair.

Robert pulled back and smiled at Aaron.

“So now that we’re behind closed doors, am I allowed to do what I wanted at the reception?” Robert asked.

“You planned to fuck me in front of the wedding guests?” Aaron asked with a smirk.

Robert reached round Aaron and grabbed his arse.

“I would’ve, if you’d let me,” Robert responded with a cocky smile. He leaned down and kissed Aaron passionately.

“What I meant was, will you dance with me? Here? Alone”? Robert looked shyly at Aaron and swayed slightly from side to side.

Aaron sighed but nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’ll dance with you ya big geek”.

Robert beamed at his husband and dropped his iPod into the cradle. He adjusted the volume as the Beatles’ “I Want You” started to play. Aaron laughed and grabbed Robert by the waist and pulled him against his body. Robert wrapped his arms round Aaron’s back and rested his head on his shoulder.

They swayed back and forth through the first few choruses, then the song faded out and transitioned into “Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)”.

Aaron let out a loud laugh and pulled back slightly to look at Robert.

“You worked some Green Day in for me, huh?” Aaron asked Robert with a lopsided grin.

“Well, I wanted this to be _our_ dance so, yeah, I did”. Robert gazed into Aaron’s amazing blue eyes and began kissing him tenderly as they continued to sway together to the music.

The song came to an end and “Tender” by Blur started next. The men’s kissing had intensified and their swaying morphed into a rhythmic humping. Aaron suddenly pulled back and began loosening Robert’s tie. Robert grinned and managed to remove Aaron’s tie from his neck in two quick movements. Aaron finally got Robert’s tie undone and threw it to the floor. His lips once again met Robert’s while his hands worked their way down Robert’s shirt and waistcoat, unbuttoning as he went. Aaron slid Robert’s shirt from his shoulders and they resumed snogging.

It was Robert’s turn to attack Aaron’s buttons and slide his shirt and waistcoat from his shoulders. Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron’s bare shoulders a few times before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. Aaron’s hands travelled to Robert’s waist and he unfastened Robert’s belt and tossed it aside. Aaron then undid Robert’s trouser button and Robert stepped out of them as his and Aaron’s tongues probed each other’s mouths. Aaron undid his own trousers and tried kicking them off. The men pulled apart and laughed when they realised they still had their shoes on. They stumbled over to the bed and removed their shoes and boxers.

The music had ended and Aaron grabbed a bottle of lube from his bag before returning to Robert on the bed. Robert laid on his back against the pillows and Aaron straddled his waist and leaned forward to plant kisses along Robert’s chest. Aaron sucked and bit one nipple while pinching the other. Robert groaned as Aaron licked across his chest and applied the same technique on the opposite side. Aaron’s dick leaked pre-cum onto Robert’s abdomen and their bodies became slick as Aaron continued attending to Robert’s chest. Robert grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it. As Aaron lapped at Robert’s nipples, Robert reached round and stuck a finger in Aaron’s hole. Aaron gasped from the sensation and he slid up Robert’s body to give him better access.

Aaron began nibbling along Robert’s shoulder and lightly bit a path up his neck while Robert continued to work his finger in and out of Aaron’s hole. Aaron cradled Robert’s face in his hands and licked his lips before sticking his tongue in Robert’s mouth. Robert sneaked a second finger into Aaron’s hole and Aaron groaned into his mouth. Aaron suddenly pulled back and slid down Robert’s body to engulf his hard shaft in his mouth. Robert moaned as Aaron expertly sucked and licked his dick, taking the entire shaft in before coming up for air. After a minute of Aaron engulfing and releasing his dick, Robert had to push Aaron off him to prevent himself from coming already. Aaron grinned at his husband and smoothed lube over Robert’s shaft before lying next to him on the bed.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s cheek and they panted in unison while their eyes locked. Robert crawled atop Aaron and swiftly entered him. Aaron moaned and grabbed his cock to stroke himself in time with Robert’s thrusts. Robert continued to gaze into Aaron’s eyes as their sweat-covered bodies moved in tandem. Aaron’s groans intensified as Robert’s pace quickened inside him. Aaron’s back arched as his load erupted from his cock and shot over his and Robert’s bodies.

“Oh oh oh Aaron!” Robert chanted as he felt his own climax building.

“Oh god, Aaron! Fuck. Oh, oh, oh. FUCK”! Robert collapsed on top of Aaron as his load filled him in waves.

Aaron’s cock continued to pulsate and twitch between them and Robert clutched Aaron tightly as the last of his cum finally escaped him. The room was filled with their scent as their breathing gradually slowed and became more even. Reluctantly, Robert pulled out from Aaron and laid next to him, propped up on his arm. Robert tenderly stroked Aaron’s jawline and playfully tugged on his earlobe as he examined his husband’s gorgeous face.

Aaron’s gaze flicked from Robert’s eyes to his mouth and then back up to his eyes. Aaron reached up and took Robert’s hand into his and entwined their fingers.

“See what happens when you dance with me?” Robert sniggered. “Maybe you’ll do it more often now”.

Aaron laughed and kissed the tip of Robert’s nose. Suddenly, Aaron’s face became serious and he propped himself up on the pillow.

“There’s something I’ve got to tell you,” Aaron began.

“Oh my god! You’re pregnant!” Robert joked.

A brief smile passed Aaron’s lips before he looked serious again.

“Come on Robert, I’m being serious here”.

Robert brushed Aaron’s curly hair off his face and took his hand again.

“What is it”?

“What you did, with getting my mum to come round, well, I can’t thank you enough”. Aaron’s eyes welled with tears.

Robert smiled at Aaron and squeezed his hand.

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy. I know which side of the family your stubbornness comes from,” Robert said with a smile and Aaron laughed.

“I’m glad it worked out, for both of you,” Robert added.

Robert pulled himself up and crawled into Aaron’s lap.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about your mum on our wedding night. Especially when I still have a few other things to negotiate with you”.

Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes and grinned.

“Oh yeah? Like what”?

“Well, I’ve gotten you to agree to dance with me more”.

“In the privacy of our own home, behind closed doors,” Aaron clarified.

Robert’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

“I don’t remember those stipulations. I guess we’ll continue to negotiate that point”. Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron’s sensual lips.

“I want to know where you stand on sex,” Robert continued.

“Hmm, the time we tried sex standing up, you strained a muscle in your leg as I recall,” Aaron retorted.

“Great. I married a comedian,” Robert said as he rolled his eyes. Aaron laughed in return.

“Okay, what do ya mean?” Aaron queried.

Robert slid forward on Aaron’s lap and rocked lightly on his crotch.

“I mean, now that we’re married, are you worried that we’re gonna get stuck in a rut”?

Aaron scoffed.

“Are you kidding me? Do you seriously need to ask that, cowboy?” Aaron said as his dick started getting hard again.

Robert noticed Aaron’s growing hard-on and grinned wickedly.

“Trust me, that’s one thing you’ll never have to worry about, hubby,” Aaron added.

“Oh I trust you, all right,” Robert said before his mouth enveloped Aaron’s and he kissed him deeply. Robert momentarily pulled back and gazed into Aaron’s blue eyes. Aaron’s eyes locked with Robert’s.

“I love you, Robert”.

“And I love you too, Aaron, today and forever,” Robert responded.

Aaron pulled Robert to him and they began their married life together, connected in body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took creative liberty in making Aaron's middle name Michael because I couldn't find his middle name documented anywhere.


	12. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue fast forwards two years from the time of Robert and Aaron’s wedding. Life has changed drastically for the couple with the adoption of twins ten months earlier. The men are trying to enjoy their first night alone together since the twins’ arrival and they end up reminiscing about their past and wondering what the future will hold for them and their children.

Aaron startled awake with a gasp. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. Robert peered at Aaron through his glasses. He slid a bookmark into his fantasy novel and smiled at his husband.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” Robert said as he set down his book. Aaron yawned in response.

“God, what time is it?” Aaron asked as he blinked his eyes a few times.

“It’s about 10:00,” Robert replied after glancing at his phone.

“Why’d you let me fall asleep? This was meant to be our date night”.

“Yeah? And when your date starts nodding off at 8:30, you know your date needs sleep more than a cuddle,” Robert responded with a chuckle. “Did the light wake you”?

“Nah. It’s the quiet. I’m so used to listening to Elliott and Lily’s breathing on the baby monitors, it’s just weird not hearing them. Do you think they’re doing okay? Maybe I should text mum”. Aaron reached for his phone but Robert took hold of his hand before he could message Chas.

“They’re fine, Aaron. I called Diane after you fell asleep and she assured me that she and Chas were in total granny mode. The kids ate, had their baths and were fast asleep”.

Aaron looked at his mobile, still contemplating checking up on the twins. Robert took the phone from Aaron’s hand and laid it on his night table. Aaron looked up at Robert and sighed. He snuggled closer to Robert’s bare chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Who’d’ve thought this is what our lives would become when we first crossed paths, eh?” Aaron asked wistfully.

“What? Sleep deprived? Sex deprived?” Robert asked with a grin.

“Come on, you know what I mean,” Aaron said as he playfully ran his hand along Robert’s stomach.

Robert leaned down and kissed the top of Aaron’s head.

“I’m just teasing you. It’s been a while since we last spoke about anything other than who’s on nappy changing duty and whose turn it is to console the crying baby before the other baby starts crying as well”.

Aaron flipped over so that his head was resting in Robert’s lap. Robert ran his fingers through Aaron’s curly hair and stroked the stubble along his jaw. Aaron looked at Robert’s lips then gazed up into his gorgeous blue-green eyes.

“When did ya first know you wanted me?” Aaron asked.

Robert’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You are being sentimental tonight. When did I first know I wanted you”?

“Yeah. I can tell ya when I knew I wanted you. You brought me coffee at the garage. You asked if we could be mates. You were so geeky. You intrigued me. And, well, I had already noticed that you were fit”. Aaron’s cheeks blushed a light shade of red.

Robert bent down and planted a lingering kiss on Aaron’s lips.

“I knew I wanted you before that. It was when you got Chrissie’s mum’s ring back from Ross. You made out like you were so hard but I could see straight away that you were a big softie inside. Mind you, I didn’t even know you were gay then”.

Aaron sighed and raised his hand to Robert’s cheek.

“Do you ever, you know, regret giving up that life to be with me?” Aaron asked, averting Robert’s gaze.

Robert laid his hand on Aaron’s face and guided it so that he was forced to look into his eyes.

“How can you even ask that, Aaron? You know I don’t”.

“You traded in the manor on the hill, the rich misses, and being director of Home Farm for life in a crowded cottage with me, squawking babies and a slobbery dog and you don’t have _any_ regrets?” Aaron asked doubtfully.

Robert laughed in response.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron tenderly. “No, Aaron, I don’t”.

Robert started taking his glasses off but Aaron stopped him.

“Keep them on. Your new frames are sexy”.

It was Robert’s turn to gape in disbelief.

“Oh god, things _are_ really bad if all I need are glasses to get you to jump me. The police uniform and cowboy outfit haven’t seen the light of day since the twins’ arrival”.

Aaron grinned. He manoeuvred himself so he could crawl atop Robert’s lap and pushed him back against the pillows. Aaron licked his lips before consuming Robert’s mouth with a sensual kiss. Robert wrapped his arms round Aaron and pulled him tighter as they continued to snog. Aaron began tracing figure-eights with his fingertip across Robert’s chest, encircling his nipples but not touching them. Robert began groaning into Aaron’s mouth while he kneaded Aaron’s muscular arse. Aaron began rocking gently on Robert’s growing hard-on as their kissing intensified.

Reluctantly, Aaron pulled back from Robert’s luscious lips so he could remove his t-shirt. They kicked off their boxers and settled back onto the pillows. The men took their time exploring each other’s bodies. Robert flipped Aaron onto his back and used his tongue to trace along his scars on his abdomen. Robert then moved to the crease along Aaron’s thigh, massaging from his hip to his inner thigh with his thumb, then following the same path with his tongue. Aaron squirmed under Robert’s expert touch. Aaron’s dick began leaking pre-cum and Robert grinned at his husband’s ability to become aroused so quickly. Robert smeared the pre-cum along Aaron’s abdomen and lapped at it with his tongue. Aaron’s eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensation. While still licking Aaron’s stomach, Robert began running his hand up one side of Aaron’s shaft and then down the other. Aaron began panting in response and he dug his fingers into Robert’s shoulders as he continued his dual assault with his hands and his tongue.

Aaron’s moans became louder and more urgent as Robert sped up the pace on his cock. When Robert pressed two fingers into the sensitive skin in front of Aaron’s sac, then released and pressed again, it sent Aaron over the edge and his cum shot onto Robert’s chest. Aaron writhed in ecstasy as wave after wave of cum left him and covered Robert. Robert gently caressed Aaron’s face as his breathing began to slow. At last, Aaron opened his eyes and gazed lovingly up at Robert. He bent forward and gave Robert a deep kiss.

“It’s the glasses. They totally did it for me,” Aaron said with a smirk.

Robert laughed and rolled on top of Aaron, both of their bodies now covered in sweat and Aaron’s cum.

“God, I thought I was meant to be the geek in the family. When did you become such a nerd?” Robert playfully mussed Aaron’s curly hair. Aaron pulled Robert to him again and kissed him passionately. Robert moved from Aaron’s lips and used his tongue to prod and lick along Aaron’s jawline where his whiskers disappear. Robert’s attention then turned to Aaron’s neck and he played with Aaron’s earlobe as he planted kisses all around Aaron’s throat. Aaron’s hand travelled to Robert’s cock and he gently tugged on the tip. Robert began to groan as Aaron continued to lightly run his hands along his dick.

Robert reached over to the night table and opened the drawer. He removed a bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. Aaron grabbed the bottle and poured some lube on Robert’s dick. He then massaged the lube across every crevice along Robert’s shaft as Robert encircled Aaron’s hole with his finger. Robert suddenly inserted a finger into Aaron’s hole and began loosening him. Robert coaxed Aaron further up the pillows and inserted a second finger into his hole. Aaron continued to lightly tug on Robert’s dick and Robert began panting in response. Robert removed his fingers from Aaron, then took Aaron’s wrists and pinned them against the pillows. In one quick movement, Robert entered Aaron and began thrusting deeply but slowly. Aaron groaned as Robert’s cock filled him, his own dick again leaking pre-cum.

Robert fought the urge to fuck his husband senseless and controlled his pace evenly in and out of Aaron.

Robert grinned as he leaned in to furiously kiss Aaron’s beautiful lips. He quickened his pace slightly as Aaron’s moans reverberated in his mouth. With his arms still pinned above his head, Aaron could do little to encourage Robert to increase his speed. Robert continued thrusting into Aaron at a measured pace as he prodded his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. Their bodies covered in sweat, the room was filled with the sounds of their bodies colliding and their throaty moans. Aaron thrashed under Robert’s body as he tried gliding along Robert’s shaft to increase the speed of his onslaught. Aaron’s moans morphed into pleas.

“Oh, Rob. Faster! Fuck! Fuck me faster”!

Robert could bear Aaron’s agony no longer and quickened his lunging into Aaron’s hole. Robert began gasping as his climax quickly arrived and his load emptied into Aaron. Aaron’s cock erupted moments later and his cum covered both of their bodies in waves. Robert collapsed atop Aaron as his dick continued to pump cum into him. Aaron’s newly released arms wrapped tightly round Robert’s back and he clutched him firmly as the last of Robert’s cum filled him. Robert rested his head against Aaron’s sweaty chest and he breathed in the familiar scent of their intermixing sweat and cum. Aaron twisted locks of Robert’s moist blond hair around his fingers as Robert’s dick gradually softened inside him. The pair fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

The sounds of laughter greeted Robert and Aaron as they opened the door to the back room of the pub. Elliott and Lily were propped up on the sofa sitting next to their cousin Caleb. Adam rested on his knees in front of the children, swooping in to blow raspberries and tickle each child in turn, resulting in squeals of anticipation and delight from the three little ones. Chas, Diane and Vic sat round the dining table laughing between sips of their tea. Smiles quickly engulfed both Aaron and Robert’s faces as they took in the scene.

“Hey up! Daddy and Papa are here,” Adam announced when he noticed that Aaron and Robert had entered the room.

Chas jumped up and ran to them, planting a kiss first on Aaron’s cheek, then on Robert’s.

“Did you two manage to set aside your worrying about the twins and have a good date night?” Chas asked as the men leaned over the sofa to kiss Elliott and Lily. The twins bounced and squealed at the sight of their dads. Adam picked up Caleb and pulled him into his lap as he sat on the floor. Aaron and Robert joined their children on the sofa.

“Yeah, it was good. We even managed to get a little sleep, something I reckon you and Diane didn’t get much of yourselves,” Aaron replied.

“Don’t be daft! Elliott and Lily were angels! They only got us up once during the night and they drifted right back to sleep”. Chas and Diane beamed at their grandchildren.

Robert shook his head in disbelief.

“We’ll have to have them stay with you more often”.

“I don’t know about that,” Aaron said as he examined his children who were dressed in new, matching outfits. Aaron smoothed down Lily’s wispy strawberry blond hair and stared pointedly at Chas.

“How many times, mum? You know how we feel about dressing them in matching outfits”.

“Chas, you’ve got to stop spoiling them. Every time they see you, they leave with a new outfit or toy,” Robert added as he let Elliott gnaw on his finger with his two new top teeth. Elliott’s hair was blonder than his sister’s but they both had the same dramatic blue eyes.

“Grandmas are meant to spoil their grandkids rotten, right Diane?” Chas looked to her friend for support.

“Not when you have six of them,” Diane responded with a chuckle.

Caleb stood from Adam’s lap and took a few tentative steps towards his cousins on the sofa.

Aaron leaned forward and lifted Caleb so that he could join them. Elliott and Lily jabbered at Caleb and the three of them held a conversation only they could understand.

“Wow! When did he start walking? We just saw him the other day and he couldn’t do more than totter,” Aaron asked Adam.

Victoria joined Adam on the floor.

“He just started walking yesterday. I think he’s finally figured out it’s the only way to get away from his obnoxious dad,” Victoria responded as she leaned against Adam.

“Oi! It’s more likely that he learned to walk to escape the disgusting health food you keep forcing on him,” Adam retorted with a smile.

“Just because I don’t want our son having fish fingers and chips for tea every night does not make me a health food freak”!

Adam took Victoria’s face in his hands and tenderly planted a kiss on her lips.

“I know. I’m just teasing”. Adam hugged Victoria to him.

“Would you like to stay and join us for lunch?” Chas asked hopefully.

“We’d better not. We need to take Scrappy for a walk and the kids will be ready for their nap soon after that,” Aaron replied.

“Don’t forget about Caleb’s birthday party next Saturday,” Victoria reminded the pair.

“Yeah, Vic’s promised not to make a tofu cake for our son’s first birthday,” Adam added.

“Oi, you”! Victoria playfully punched her husband on the shoulder.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Robert responded.

Diane gathered the twins’ bags as Aaron stood with Lily and Robert got up while cradling Elliott. Victoria and Adam joined their son on the sofa.

Chas swooped in and snatched Lily from Aaron’s arms and planted kisses all over her face. Lily squirmed and strained against Chas, reaching for Aaron. Aaron took his daughter back from his mum and she nestled into his neck while loudly vocalising.

“Lily is such a daddy’s girl,” Chas said before realising the ridiculousness of her statement. Everyone burst out laughing at Chas’ remark. While Robert held onto him, Elliott allowed Chas to hug and kiss him without making a fuss.

“Chas, Diane…thanks for taking the kids last night. We really appreciated it,” Robert said as he leaned in to hug his step-mum and mother-in-law.

“Let’s be sure we do it again soon, yeah?” Chas said as she flashed a sparkling smile at Aaron, Robert and their family.

“Yeah. Of course,” Aaron said with a grin.

With a chorus of goodbyes and waves, Aaron, Robert, Lily and Elliott headed home.

 

It was late afternoon and Robert and Aaron sat in their bed with Elliott, Lily and Scrappy. Scrappy happily chewed on his rawhide at the bottom of the bed, just out of reach of the twins. The gigantic dog was surprisingly gentle with the babies but he’d quickly learned to avoid their pinching fingers.

Lily sat in Aaron’s lap looking at animals that he named while he pointed to them in her board book.

“Here’s a cow. The cow says moo. Here’s a horsey. The horsey says neigh”. Aaron exaggerated the animal noises and Lily laughed at his theatrics.

Elliott held onto Robert’s arms as Robert bounced him on the duvet. Elliott giggled while Robert recited, “One, two, three…jump!” over and over again. Aaron glanced over at Robert who looked adorable dressed in a t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms, his blond hair mussed and his glasses slightly askew.

Robert noticed Aaron grinning at him and a smile appeared on his lips in return.

“What?” Robert asked as he changed the routine with Elliott to include plopping him down after each jump.

“You. Us. Them,” Aaron said cryptically as he turned the page for Lily.

Robert laid Elliott down on his back to give Aaron his full attention.

“What do ya mean”?

Aaron paused before responding, trying to find the right words. Finally, he gazed into Robert’s eyes.

“I know I complain a bit about the lack of sleep and, well yeah, the lack of sex too. And the dirty nappies and cleaning up sick and making sure the dog’s been walked and everyone’s been fed”. Aaron paused again before going on.

“But I honestly wouldn’t want our life to be any other way,” Aaron said shyly, looking back down at Lily’s book.

Robert reached out his hand and clasped Aaron’s.

“Me neither”.

Robert leaned forward and planted an affectionate kiss on Aaron’s soft lips.

“Trust me,” Robert added with a confident smile.

Robert and Aaron snuggled with Lily and Elliott while Scrappy sighed contentedly at the foot of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have followed Robert and Aaron on the journey I created for them. I've appreciated all of the comments along the way and I really hope that you've enjoyed reading my optimistic view of their future.


End file.
